Entre trapecios y la música
by fr-yumi-chan
Summary: Haruno Sakura y Haruno Gaara son los trapecistas más sobresalientes de Konoha, su interpretación es increíble,pero fuera de los escenarios no demuestran nada/ Ellos son así porque durante su niñez expresaron mucho/Su interpretación es increíble/Cada uno tiene algo que esconder/No sé porque me interesa tanto/No es como pensaba/No me interesa tenerte cerca/ Dos destinos que se cruzan
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos! Como verán hoy comienzo con esta nueva historia, sé que tengo una pendiente, pero me surgió de repente la historia y no pude resistirme *.***

**Me gustaría que me dieran su punto de vista de la historia... En si está basada en una idea loca que surgió en mi cabeza, pero también cabe decir que tomé parte de inspiración en Kaleido Star, a medida que lean se darán cuenta... También tengo que mencionarles que como en mi anterior fic, la música tiene mucho que ver el la historia y es que siempre que escucho música me nacen las ideas, es como mi inspiración**

**Sin más los dejo con esta nueva propuesta... ojala les guste... :D**

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo... **

En un gran escenario tipo coliseo se pueden ver dos figuras en el centro, una masculina y una femenina, en los primeros puestos de este gran lugar se pueden observar tres personas más, la primera es una mujer de unos treinta y cinco a cuarenta años, viste con unos pantalones de tela negro que le quedan ajuntados de la cadera resaltando tanto sus piernas como su trasero mientras que en los pies lleva zapatos con tacones de color negro, para arriba lleva una blusa ajustada de color morada la cual resalta sus grandes pechos, su cabello rubio ceniza lo lleva recogido en dos coletas bajas y en su rostro se puede notar el poco maquillaje que trae puesto, a pesar de esto se ve hermosa, sus facciones son totalmente delicadas y femeninas, sus ojos son rasgados y de color miel, en ellos se pueden notar el orgullo con el que mira hacia el centro del escenario, una sonrisa ladina se asoma por sus labios. Al lado derecho de la mujer se encuentra un hombre de unos cincuenta años aproximadamente, en su rostro se puede ver seriedad, mira hacia el centro analíticamente, él viste unos pantalones de tela negro con franjas grises, una camisa blanca, un saco del mismo estilo que el pantalón y una corbata gris que le hace juego perfectamente con su traje y con su cabello, que de por cierto es del mismo color, gris, sus zapatos son de color negro, su rostro es varonil y guapo, a pesar de su edad, sus ojos son levemente rasgados de color negro, su semblante es serio. Al lado derecho de este hombre se encuentra un joven de unos veinticinco años muy parecido al él, tanto su pelo como sus ojos son iguales, su rostro es masculino y totalmente guapo, sonríe socarronamente como si supiera lo que va a ocurrir, aun así en su mirada se pueden notar interés y diversión, su semblante es un tanto juguetón, este viste unos jeans oscuros, una camisa de color verde oscuro recogida de las mangas y desabrochada dejando ver la polera negra que trae debajo, esta le queda ceñida dejando ver el marcado pecho del chico, este calza unas zapatillas de color verde. En el centro del escenario se encuentran estas dos personas mencionadas anteriormente, al lado izquierdo se encuentra un chico de aproximadamente quince años, lleva puesto unos short negros que le quedan levemente holgados, para arriba trae puesto una polera blanca sin mangas que le queda ceñida al cuerpo dejando ver su bien marcado torso y sus brazos, a pesar de su edad se puede ver que tiene buen cuerpo y es alto, de un metro setenta y siete aproximadamente, su cara es completamente apuesta y masculina, sus facciones son afiladas y un tanto delicadas, no al grado de ser féminas, sino lo contrario, sus ojos son de un verde aguamarina, totalmente hermosos, su cabello rojo lo lleva desordenado dándole un aspecto rebelde, en su rostro no se nota ningún tipo de sentimiento, es como si ocultara totalmente lo que siente en ese momento. A su lado se encuentra una chica de aproximadamente quince años también, su largo cabello rosa lo lleva amarrado en una coleta alta dejando unos traviesos mechones al lado de su rostro, su flequillo lo lleva de lado, sus ojos son de un verde jade igual de hermosos que los del chico que está a su lado aunque los de ella son un poco más rasgados que los de él, su rostro es totalmente delicado y femenino, sus facciones son también parecidas a las del chicos aunque las de ellas son más perfiladas y angelicales, ella viste unas calzas ajustadas de color negro con azul las cuales resalta sus piernas torneadas y su trasero, para arriba lleva una polera deportiva sin mangas de color azul, esta le llega hasta un poco más abajo del busto dejando ver su vientre plano, ella al igual que el pelirrojo que está a su lado tampoco se le pueden notar expresión alguna, sus ojos están igual que inexpresivos a pesar que la mirada de los tres mayores están puestas en ellos…

-¿Están seguros de que esta presentación esta lista?- preguntó el hombre mayor con voz ronca y seria.

-Así es señor, está más que perfeccionada- habló la delicada voz de la chica.

-Padre ya te he dicho que yo mismo supervisé a los chicos y el acto le sale perfectamente- habló el peligris menor.

-Si no lo tuvieran listo no te lo estarían mostrando Sakumo- dijo la mujer con tono neutro.

-Bien, quiero verlo- dijo sin más Sakumo.

Al terminar de hablar los dos chicos subieron las escaleras que estaban atrás de ellos, uno de cada lado, ambos llegaron a la cima al mismo tiempo, ya estando a unos cinco metro de altura se miraron entre sí, la distancia que los separaba era de unos doce metros y entre ellos habían cuatro trapecios, tanto el chico como la chica tomaron el que estaba más cerca de ellos, no sin antes echarse talco en las manos para evitar sudoraciones en ellas, cuando ya tenían sujeto el trapecio se miraron nuevamente para darse un asentimiento con la cabeza, ya listo la seña el chico se soltó de la superficie y comenzó a balancearse, comenzó con algunas piruetas en el mismo trapecio para después sentarse sobre él sin hacer mayor movimiento, en ese mismo instante la chica se soltó se la plataforma en la que ella estaba, con gracia y delicadeza comenzó a balancease y al igual a como lo había hecho el pelirrojo ella comenzó con piruetas en el mismo trapecio pero al llegar a cierto momento cambio al próximo trapecio y luego al próximo quedando a uno de distancia del chico, el cual se veía triste y desolado en esa posición, él se encontraba todavía en la misma posición y ella mirándolo con demasiada ternura se sentó en el mismo trapecio en el que se encontraba estirándole la mano hacia donde él, el ojiverde lo miró entre desconfiado y sorprendido mientras que ella para lograr mayor confianza en él se sujetó con los pies en el trapecio dejando la otra parte del cuerpo libre con total gracias le estiro nuevamente la mano y él esta vez se la aceptó empezando así las piruetas entre ambos chicos, con elegancia los dos jóvenes hacían muchas acrobacias, entre ellas unas de las más complicadas, parecían que ambos danzaban en las alturas mientras una sonrisa adornaba sus rostros, de pronto la chica como que comenzó a debilitarse, pero el chico no pareció notarlo, ella tratando de que él no lo hiciera comenzó a alejarse de él mientras que él no entendía la situación, comenzaron a hacer piruetas en los trapecios alejados, donde comenzaron cada uno, el chico comenzó a notar que la chica ya no volvería mientras que ella lo miraba desde la distancia con muchos sentimientos, era como que lo cuidara de lejos, pero aun así él no la podía ver, era como si no la notara, al final ella se sentó en su trapecio y él en el suyo era como si ambos pensaran mutuamente en el otro, una sonrisa se adornó en sus rostros mientras que los trapecios dejaban de moverse…

-Increíble- es escuchó murmurar a Sakumo.

-La interpretación de esos chicos es espectacular- dijo el peligris a su padre.

-Así es Kakashi, esos chicos son los mejores trapecistas e intérpretes del circo- apoyó la mujer con infinito orgullo.

-Tsunade tiene razón, tienen un potencial increíble- alabó nuevamente Sakumo- cada vez me sorprenden más- decía mirando en dirección a los chicos, los cuales ya se encontraban bajando la escalera, cuando ya se encontraban al centro del escenario se quedaron mirando hacia los tres.

-¿Qué le pareció Hatake-san?- preguntó respetuosamente el chico.

-Siempre me sorprenden Gaara, Sakura- decía mirándolos a ambos- quiero esa presentación mañana- dijo sin más- ¿Cómo se llama?-

-El ángel guardián- respondió Sakura.

-Entonces mañana se estrenará "El ángel guardián"- habló Hatake- Tsunade organízalo todo- le habló a la rubia- Eso es todo, nos vemos- terminó de decir mientras salía del lugar.

-Felicitaciones chicos- dijo Tsunade mientras salía detrás del peligris.

-No me esperaba menos de ustedes chicos- habló Kakashi mientras se acercaba a donde estaban la pelirosa y el pelirrojo- Lo lograron, llevaban tiempo tratando de preparar esa presentación, me alegro que lo hayan logrado- dijo sonriente.

-No habíamos tenido tiempo de prepararla pero ya está- dijo Gaara.

-Mi padre siempre termina sorprendido con ustedes pequeñines, aunque no es para menos si parecieran que fueran superdotados para esto- dijo Kakashi.

-No es para tanto, ya nos conoces Kakashi- habló Sakura con una sonrisa de medio lado, sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera a todo esto, al peligris se le iluminaron los ojos…

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Te ves tan cool Sakurita!- dijo al más puro estilo fanboy, estaba por abrazarla cuanto Gaara se pone frente a Kakashi dándole la espalda a la chica.

-No se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a Sakura maldito pervertido- se escuchó una voz masculina desde la puerta del lugar, en lo alto de las escaleras se veía una figura bajando por ellas hasta llegar abajo, específicamente al centro del escenario- No toques a mi hermanita- dijo protectoramente un pelirrojo de unos diecisiete años aproximadamente, se notaba claramente irritado, en sus ojos miel se podía ver como fulminaba con la mirada al peligris, a pesar de su enojo se podía ver lo guapo que era, sus facciones eran masculinas y angelicales, su cabello rojo lo traía despeinado dándole un toque rebelde, vestía una polera roja con unas letras al frente la cual le quedaba levemente holgada, a pesar de esto se podía notar el buen cuerpo que poseía, llevaba unos jeans desgastados color celestes y sus zapatillas eran de color rojo- Menos mal que estabas cerca Gaara o sino este me viola a mi pequeñita- decía receloso el ojimiel.

-Deja tus celos Sasori, que bien sabes que tú eres igual o más pervertido que yo- se defendía Kakashi el cual lo miraba ofendido.

-¡Oh! No seas mal hablado Kakashi, que pensaran mis hermanitos de mi- de hacia el inocente el pelirrojo mayor.

-Ya te conocemos aniki así que no te vengas a hacer el santo frente a nosotros- decía secamente Gaara.

-Pero que…- iba a protestar Sasori.

-Ya déjense de idioteces- interrumpió Sakura- me tengo que ir, vamos Gaara, nos vemos- dijo fríamente la chica mientras se disponía a salir, el pelirrojo menor la siguió saliendo los dos del lugar.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Sigue viéndose cool!- decía Kakashi con las manos en las mejillas retorciéndose como gusano mientras sus ojos estaban en forma de corazón.

-Déjate de mirar así a mi hermanita tarado- hablaba Sasori mientras le mandaba un zape al peligris en la cabeza.

-¡auch! Me dolió maldito insensible- se sobaba el agredido en la cabeza- Oye Haruno ¿Qué te parece si vamos a espiar a las chicas mientras se bañan? , se supone que a esta hora lo hacen- decía Kakashi mientras movía las cejas de forma insinuadora.

-Ya rugiste mi cuate- le dijo el pelirrojo cambiando su semblante ahora hasta tenía estrellitas en los ojos.

-Vamos Sasorito-

En una oficina se puede ver a un hombre mirando por la ventana de esta hacia los dormitorios del lugar, la puerta comienza a sonar dando a entender que están llamando a esta, el hombre se voltea dejando ver a Hatake Sakumo, el hombre son su porte serio toma asiento en su escritorio, ya ubicado en esta mira hacia la puerta…

-Pase- dijo Sakumo, por la puerta entra Tsunade, esta entra a paso lento y se sienta en la silla que está al frente del hombre- ¿Tu llamando a la puerta?- pregunta un tanto extrañado.

-Te podía pillar nuevamente con una chica en plan de ataque y no me quise arriesgar- dijo alzándose de hombros la rubia mientras que el peligris sonreía nervioso.

-¿Pusiste el cartel?- preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Claro, ¿Qué esperabas de mí? Estas hablando con Senju Tsunade baka-

-¡Hey!¿Acaso no hay un mínimo de respeto por tu jefe?- reclamó el hombre.

-Sakumo, Sakumo, Sakumo, nos conocemos hace tanto tiempo y te conozco tan bien que perdí el respeto hace mucho, además no eres mi jefe, recuerda que los cuatro estamos a cargo, tú, Jiraiya, Dan y yo- dijo la rubia tranquilamente-

-Ya que- dijo el Hatake- Por cierto ¿Los chicos que venían de Inglaterra ya se acostumbraron a Japón?- preguntó.

-Según las encuestas así es, después de todo casi la mayoría son japoneses, además que ya están aquí hace cinco meses- decía Tsunade- Y Jiraiya me dijo que los chicos ya sabían que venían unos meses antes a que llegaran- terminó de decir.

-Es bueno que se acostumbren, por cierto ¿ya inscribiste a los chicos en el colegio?- preguntó nuevamente el peligris.

-Si, están todos inscritos en sus respectivos grados-

-Uff, que difícil es estar a cargo de este gran circo-

-No sé de qué te quejas si yo hago todos os papeleos- reclamó la rubia.

-Querrás decir Shizune es la que hace todos los papeleos- se burló Sakumo.

-Shizune, yo es lo mismo- le respondió Tsunade moviendo la mano como quitándole importancia mientras que Sakumo la miraba con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Entre tú, yo, Jiraiya y Dan no sé cómo todo esto sale adelante- decía divertido, la rubia rió con él también, sabía que los cuatro eran unos locos inadaptados pero aun así si se trataba de su gran familia, el circo, todo estaba bien organizado…

El circo "Konoha" no era como cualquier otro, a diferencia de los demás este era sedentario, a pesar de tener tres lugares establecidos uno en Inglaterra, otro en Alemania y otro en Japón, obviamente al ser en Japón el lugar donde nació ahí era mucho más grande, durante décadas el circo Konoha había atraído a miles de espectadores a sus funciones, que al no ser como cualquier otro era totalmente atrayente… Konoha circus, como era conocido por todo el mundo, porque sí este maravilloso circo era conocido en todos los países del mundo, se caracteriza por sus excelentes acróbatas, los cuales tenían entrenamiento desde que comenzaban a caminar, ya que por lo general sus padres pertenecían a este y solo los mejores eran aceptados en este cuando trataban de unirse… Durante décadas el gran Konoha a funcionado de la misma manera, aunque cada vez renuevan repertorios… La primera generación nació hace unos cien años y desde ese entonces el circo se ha mantenido firme, ganando cada vez más fanáticos y es que no es para menos si más que circo este parece escuela de acróbatas… Sus instalaciones son realmente fabulosas y sus territorios son enormes , y es que para que Konoha funcione de la mejor manera es necesario un gran terreno… Su escenario principal que es al estilo coliseo, por eso se le llama de la misma manera "coliseo", estaba al frente de la calle aunque para pasar desde esta al escenario mismamente tal había que pasar por un hall, donde se compraban las entradas y se veían en carteleras los espectáculos que se presentarían en el día de la función, por lo general en ese mismo lugar se podían comprar dulces y bebidas para que el público estuviera más a gusto… ya dentro del escenario se podía ver la gran cantidad de butacas que este poseía y en el centro de este estaban todos los implementos para las acrobacias… Aparte del escenario principal se encontraba el segundo escenario o como todos lo llamaban "Aquarius", este nombre se debía principalmente a que en el centro de este se encontraba una gran piscina con muchos implementos de acrobacias a su alrededor, este lugar también era cerrado aunque cuando el clima estaba bueno se abría el techo para darle mayor claridad, al igual que el coliseo aquarius tenía muchas butacas… Ambos escenarios conectaban por el "hall"… Ya por detrás de estos se encontraban las oficinas de los jefes que en Japón eran dos a diferencia de Alemania y Inglaterra que solo contaban con un jefe cada una, pero eso sí que en cada país las instalaciones eran parecidas, aunque no iguales… En las oficinas por lo general se encontraba los jefes y personas de asesoramiento, entiéndase, libretistas, porque sí, cada acrobacia tenía una historia de fondo, es decir cada historia se representaba por medio de estas, Staff de mantenimiento de maquinarias y maquilladoras… Ya atrás de todo esto se encontraba los gimnasios de entrenamiento, que eran alrededor de tres y las habitaciones, las cuales eran al estilo departamento, en cada piso vivía una familia, y contando que eran muchos pisos y muchos edificios, se traducía a que habían muchos acróbatas en la gran familia que este lugar representaba, estos edificios tenían una salida conectada a la otra calle que colinda al lugar permitiendo así que estos puedan entran y salir libremente de sus casas, en el centro donde no habían ni edificios ni nada habían gran cantidad de espacios verdes y arboles dándole un aspecto más ameno y armonioso a este gran recinto… Como ya se había dicho este lugar era realmente grande y es que cada año iban innovando más y agradándose más para darle más comodidad a la gente que trabajaba en el lugar… Sin duda este lugar era realmente increíble…

En una plaza específicamente en una de las bancas de esta frente una gran pileta se puede ver a un chico mirando al frente, su porte despreocupado llama la atención en demasía de las chicas, pero es que qué mujer en su sano juicio no miraría a semejante hombre, de facciones hermosas y varoniles, su cabello es de un negro azabache con unos reflejos azulados en él, de la parte de adelante cae por sus mejillas y frente mientras que de atrás es un tanto rebelde, sus ojos son algo rasgados y de un hermoso y penetrante color negro los cuales en este momento se encuentran mirando hacia el frente, sin punto fijo, viste unos jeans de color negro, una camisa a cuadrille en tonalidades azules, arremangada hasta los codos, desabrochada dejando ver la polera negra que trae debajo, la cual resalta su bien formado torso, en sus pies lleva zapatillas azules que combinan perfectamente con su camisa. Las chicas lo miran con corazones en los ojos y suspiran cada vez que pasan por su lado, varias han tratado de hablar con él pero por más que lo intentan solo logran la gran indiferencia de aquel chico por lo que se dan por vencidas y lo dejan solo nuevamente, el joven se remueve incomodo en la banca, seguramente por esperar tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar, su mirada se posa en dos figuras que se ven a lo lejos, frente a él, mientras estas personas se acercan el joven pelinegro entrecierra más la mirada como si estuviera tratando de calmar algún tipo de furia dentro de sí, ya más cerca se puede notar que esas dos figuran son dos chicos los cuales vienen conversando de lo más alegremente entre ellos, el de la derecha es un joven alto de cabello blanco con reflejos morados, un tanto largo pero no al grado de exagerar, sus ojos son de un morado amatista los cuales demuestran picardía con solo verlos, su rostro es hermoso y varonil, viste unos jeans claros y una polera levemente holgada de color morado la cual deja ver su bien formado pecho, sus zapatillas son del mismo color que su polera, el chico de la derecha es igual de alto que el peliblanco, su cabello es rubio y sus ojos son de un color azul zafiro los cuales se ven llenos de alegría, su piel es un tanto morena, pero no al grado de exagerar, más bien se deja ver bronceado más que nada, su rostro es totalmente masculino y hermosos, trae puesto una polera naranja con detalles azules levemente holgada que dejaba ver su buen formado cuerpo, unos jeans azul oscuro y unas zapatillas de color naranjo, ambos venían con una gran sonrisa en el rostro…

-Hey Teme~- decía cantarinamente el rubio acercándose al joven que estaba sentado en la banca, este al notar la estruendosa voz de ojiazul levanto el rostro, el cual había bajado tratando contener su enojo, haciendo al rubio estremecer- ¿Q-qué te pasa teme?- le preguntó temeroso.

-¿A qué se debe tu enojo ahora Sasuke?- preguntó el peliblanco.

-¿Qué que me pasó?- la voz del pelinegro era de ultratumba lo que hico que los otros dos chicos se abrazaran entre si temerosos.

-Ya cálmate Sasukito- dijo el peliblanco nuevamente haciendo que Sasuke cambiara su mirada iracunda hacia este solamente- Vale, me callo-

-Hace una hora que deberían de haber llegado, malditos idiotas- el pelinegro seguía con el mismo tono de voz.

-Je je je- se reían nerviosamente tanto el rubio como el peliblanco mientras se rascaban la nuca, ambos ya se habían soltado, al parecer se les había pasado el temor para ser reemplazado por nerviosismo.

-Veras teme, lo que acontece es que mientras veníamos camino a reunirnos contigo- hablaba el ojiazul- nos encontramos con un grupo de chicas que andaban turisteando por ahí, ellas al verse perdidas nos preguntaron si las podíamos ayudar y nosotros como somos almas caritativas no nos podíamos negar, dattebayo- decía asintiendo con la cabeza dándose razón a sí mismo.

-Naruto tiene razón Sasuke, ellas se fijaron en nosotras como sus salvadores, no podíamos negarnos ante ellas- agregó el otro chico.

-Si claro, no será que vieron un grupo de chicas y ustedes al hacerse los lindos decidieron acercárseles para OFRECERLES ayudarles- Sasuke no cambiaba su tono de voz, es más, hasta un tic tenía en la ceja ante las escusas que les daban los dos chicos.

-¿Nos viste teme?- preguntó alterado Naruto haciendo que el peliblanco se golpeara la frente con su mano ante lo idiota que podía ser el rubio.

-Suigetsu, dobe considérense muertos, nadie hace esperar a Uchiha Sasuke- habló nuevamente el pelinegro con voz tenebrosa y con un aura asesina rodeándolo.

-Sa-sasuke no te dejes llevar por tu ira, entiende que no puedes privar al mundo de nuestra hermosura, bueno, más bien de mi hermosura, a Naruto-baka hazle lo que quieras, es más, beneficiarias al mundo a quitar su idiotez- terminó de hablar Suigetsu.

-Pero que mal amigo eres Suigetsu, me tiras a mí a la boca del lobo cuando tú fuiste el de la idea- le gritó el rubio, tanto al peliblanco como al pelinegro le corrió una gota por la nuca al no reprochar por haberlo llamado idiota.

-¿Todavía están aquí?- preguntó una voz ronca y masculina detrás de Sasuke, todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia dónde provenía la voz viendo a un chico alto, de cabello castaño largo, como a altura de la cadera, sus ojos eran de un extraño pero a la vez interesantes color perla, los cuales notaban frialdad, su rostro es hermoso y masculino, vestía unos jeans oscuros, una camisa ceñida de color blanco la cual llevaba los primeros tres botones de esta desabrochados y por último calzaba unas zapatillas negras, el chico tenía un porte serio y miraba algo extrañado a los otros tres jóvenes- Supuestamente me esperarían en el centro comercial- habló nuevamente.

-Nejito- gritó melosamente Suigetsu mientras estiraba sus brazos, haciendo que el castaño alzara una ceja extrañado- No sabes cuánto te extrañé- le dijo abrazándolo.

-¿Qué mierda tienes Suigetsu?- pregunto un tanto asqueado Neji tratando de sacárselo de encima.

-No sabía que le fueras a ese lado Suigetsu- decía burlonamente Sasuke- Ya saben chicas a ese idiota le gustan los chicos así que no se ilusionen- volvió a decir, todas las chicas que miraban a esos hermosos chicos se quedaron boquiabiertas jamás pensaron que el sexy peliblanco le bateara a ese lado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó asustado al aludido mientras soltaba al castaño y miraba para los lados notando a las muchas mujeres que lo miraban como al amigo gay que cualquiera quisiera tener o lo miraban tristemente por perder tamaño papasote que pudo ser su novio- No es lo que piensan chicas- decía este agitando sus manos desesperado tratando de desmentir lo que el pelinegro había dicho, no logrando su cometido, porque ahora las chicas se marchaban murmurando cosas como "Pobre, no quiere salir del closet", "Estaba tan bueno el condenado, pero ya no se le puede hacer nada", "Dejemos que arregle solo el asunto con su novio" etc, etc…- Maldito Sasuke- murmuró entre dientes.

-Eso pasar por hacerme esperar baka, aunque solo es una muestra de lo que te voy a hacer pagar a ti como a Naruto- terminó de decir en forma de advertencia, ambos sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espina dorsal.

-Ya veo, es por eso que todavía están aquí- acotó Neji- hicieron esperar a Sasuke-

-Ya movámonos que hemos perdido demasiado tiempo por culpa de estos bakas- dijo el pelinegro.

-Vamos- dijeron cabizbajamente el rubio y el peliblanco, los cuatro emprendieron camino hacia el centro comercial, ese día era martes de la última semana de vacaciones y los chicos se habían puesto de acuerdo para poder ir a comprar las últimas cosas que les faltaban para comenzar un nuevo año escolar…

-Por cierto- Habló de pronto Neji llamando la atención de los chicos- Mi madre me pidió que si podíamos acompañar a Hinata a Konoha hoy-

-¿A Hinata-chan?- preguntó un tanto sonrojado Naruto.

-Así es baka, y deja de sonrojarte cuando se trata de mi prima- le dijo seriamente el castaño.

-¿Al circo?- preguntó Suigetsu.

-Así es- asintió nuevamente el ojiperla- Desde que llegó Hinata quería ir pero no podíamos conseguir las entradas- le respondió.

-¿Por qué quería ir?- preguntó esta vez Sasuke.

-No lo sé, a decir verdad lo único que me dijo que tenía que ir- terminó de decir Neji.

-_Es decir que voy a salir con Hinata-chan- _El rubio tenía una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro- _Desde que la conocí he buscado excusas para salir con ella pero el muy amargado de Neji nunca me deja pero esta vez él solito me llevó a ella- _Los otros tres seguían conversando mientras que el rubio hasta un aura brillante tenía alrededor de él.

-_Si no fuera porque mi madre me obligó a que acompañara a Hinata junto con los chicos, no hubiera aceptado- _pensaba el castaño y no es que le molestara acompañar a su prima, no, de hecho lo que le molestaba de todo el asunto era que Naruto y Suigetsu iban a ir con ellos, y él conocía perfectamente a sus amigos y lo coquetos y mujeriegos que podían ser, además sabía perfectamente que el rubio miraba a Hinata con cara de interés y él no iba a permitir que le rompieran el corazón a su pequeña e indefensa prima, claro según él. SI no fuera por su sacrosanta madre que lo amenazó para que acompañara a Hinata, junto a los chicos claro está, no lo hubiese aceptado…

Hyuga Hinata era prima de Hyuga Neji, había llegado hace aproximadamente dos semanas a Japón, toda su vida había vivido en Inglaterra y solo venia en las vacaciones a ver a su primo, pero este año haría su preparatoria en Japón, le había pedido a sus padres que la dejaran hacerlo ahí y después de mucho conversarlo habían aceptado, dejándola a cargo de sus tíos y de su primo, el cual al ser extremadamente celoso con ella no permitía que ninguno de sus amigos se acercaran a ella…

-¿Ne Naruto?- preguntó Suigetsu a un Naruto que estaba perdido en su cine mental donde él y Hinata se besaban con pasión- Ya despierta idiota- le gritó.

-Deja de pasarte películas con mi prima que ella no se fijaría jamás en un idiota mujeriego como tú- soltó Neji.

-Que cruel eres Neji- decía un ya despierto Naruto mientras cascadas de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Naruto deja en paz a Hinata-chan y enfoquémonos en todas las nenotas que se mueren por nosotros, recuerda que alcanzamos para muchas- soltó Suigetsu con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Soy capaz de sacrificar todo eso por Hinata-chan- decía mártir y es que en cuanto el rubio conoció a Hyuga Hinata se había quedado inmediatamente prendido de ella, era verdad, él junto a Suigetsu eran de los más mujeriegos pero desde que conoció a esa chica no había podido sacársela de la cabeza.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Gritaba el peliblanco mirando y alzando las manos al cielo, todas las personas que pasaban alrededor lo miraban como el idiota que es- Ya perdí a Naruto, mi compañero de farras, de conquistas… ¿Por qué mundo cruel? ¿Ahora qué sigue? –

Sasuke miraba al peliblanco resignado, y es que después de tanto tiempo soportando a sus amigos ya estaba acostumbrado, es más, lo ignoraba mientras caminaba sin cambiar su porte arrogante y su mirada superior…

Uchiha Sasuke siempre había sido un chico callado y reservado, siempre había sido popular por su físico y por su manera de ser, ya que para muchas era atrayente, nunca se fiaba completamente de sus compañeros de grado ya que siempre se les acercaban por interés, debido a su popularidad y su apellido, o para intentar algo con él, pero esto cambio cuando en la primaria conoció a quien sería su dolor de cabeza hasta ahora, su inseparable mejor amigo Namikaze Naruto, con el cual también, hace unos cinco años, eran vecinos, obviamente esto jamás lo aceptaría frente a todos… Naruto se había ganado su confianza poco a poco y aunque al inicio de su amistad vivieran compitiendo por todo ahora ambos sabían que podían confiar ciegamente en el otro…

Cuando ambos estaban comenzando con su primer año de la secundaria conocieron a que ahora también es inseparable de ellos, Hozuki Suigetsu, él al ser tan escandaloso como el rubio Namikaze, logró acoplase perfectamente a este, y por ende al mismo Sasuke también, a pesar de que siempre lograba cabrearlo completamente, ellos lograron volverse bueno amigos… Cuando ya estaban en el último año de secundaria se les unió el último de su grupo, Hyuga Neji, el cual al ser tan reservado como el Uchiha logro integrarse con ellos perfectamente…

Los cuatro eran los chicos más codiciados de su colegio en la secundaria, y es que los cuatro son muy guapos e influyentes… Así es, como no conocer los apellidos de estos chicos, y es que cada uno era importante en su respectiva área…

Caminado por una de las plazas que hay dentro del circo Konoha se puede ver a Sakura y Gaara caminando en dirección al edificio "D", edificio donde ellos viven, ambos van a paso lento y con porte despreocupado captando las miradas de todos los jóvenes, tanto chicos como chicas, que por ahí pasan, en sentido contrario a ellos se puede ver a un chico de aproximadamente su misma edad, alto, de ojos levemente rasgados y de color cafés, su cabello es de color castaño, sus facciones son masculinas y algo salvajes, pero esto no significa que no sean hermosas, lleva puesto unos shorts cafés levemente ajustados y una polera ceñida de color blanco dejando notar su buen formado cuerpo, a su lado se puede ver a un gran perro el cual moviendo su cola…

-Sakura-chan, Gaara- saludó el chico alegre mientras se acercaba a la pelirosa y el pelirrojo, el perro al igual que el castaño ladró en forma de saludo.

-Kiba, Akamaru- dijeron al unísono los ojiverdes mientras sonreían de lado, con suficiencia.

-¿Lo consiguieron no?- pregunto Kiba con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras que los otros dos sonreían con más arrogancia- No me esperaba menos de ustedes mis queridos Harunos- el castaño sonrío de la misma manera que Gaara y Sakura.

-Ya sabes con quien tratas Kiba-kun- le decía un tanto burlona la chica.

-Siempre lo he sabido Sakura-chan- le contestó el castaño- ¿Iban a su casa?- preguntó.

-Así es- contestó el pelirrojo- Por cierto, luego iremos por vendas, ¿Vienes?- preguntó esta vez Gaara.

-Ya saben que siempre los acompaño a todas- decía sonriente Kiba mientras que los Haruno sonreían levemente- Iré a cambiarme y los pasó a buscar, nos vemos- se despidió.

-Nos vemos- contestaron nuevamente al unísono los ojiverdes.

Ya en su apartamento los chicos se dispusieron a bañarse y cambiase de ropa para poder salir, tenían que ir por unas vendas, ya que las que ocupaban regularmente ya estaban degastadas, además aparte de eso, tenían que comprar lo último que les quedaba para comenzar el nuevo año escolar, y es que para ellos era su primer año, tanto como de preparatoria como de estudios en Japón… Así era los Hermanos Haruno habían vivido la mayor parte de sus vidas en Inglaterra y hace cinco meses se habían vuelto a su país natal…

-El baño esta libre- se escuchó el grito de Sakura proveniente de su pieza, Gaara que estaba sentado viendo televisión se levantó, procurando el aparato antes de hacerlo, y se dirigió al baño para asearse, mientras que su hermana se vestía…

Después de quince minutos la chica ya estaba vestida, aunque su cabello todavía lo tenía mojado. Debido al calor del ambiente vestía un pequeño short azul que le llegaba a la altura de sus muslos y una polera de tirantes ceñida de color blanca con la cual resaltaba sus pechos y su pequeña cintura, en los pies llevaba zapatillas blancas con detalles negros. Sakura con paso lento se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y saco una caja de leche helada, la dejó encima de la mesa y fue por un vaso para poder servírsela…

-Si sigues tomándote la leche inmediatamente después de sacarla del refrigerador te dolerá el estómago- dijo una voz masculina, la pelirosa, que estaba por darle un trago a su leche levanto la vista para toparse con su hermano, el cual se veía que venía saliendo de la ducha, ya que solo llevaba una toalla alrededor de su cintura, dejando al descubierto su torso perfecto y otra más pequeña en su cuello, con la cual se secaba su rojo cabello.

-Tú eres el de estómago sensible Gaara, yo no- se defendió la chica, la cual tenía una sonrisa con autosuficiencia en su rostro, el chico solo sonrió de lado, no podía debatir contra ello, su hermana tenía la razón…

-Deja la leche afuera, cuando termine de vestirme tomaré también, y como ya sabes no puedo tomarla cuando la saco directamente del refrigerador- le dijo el pelirrojo, y sin más se dirigió a su pieza dejando a Sakura sola en la cocina…

Ya estando vestido Gaara tomaba su leche tranquilamente mientras su hermana lo acompañaba en la cocina, el chico vestía unas bermudas burdeo y una polera levemente holgada de color blanco, en los pies también calzaba unas zapatillas blancas. En cuanto el pelirrojo acabo su leche, Sakura se levantó de su silla…

-Vamos Gaa-chan- dijo, por primera vez, dulcemente, mientras una pequeña sonrisa llena de sinceridad adornaba su rostro, su hermano le respondió con el mismo gesto para después levantarse de su silla y seguir a Sakura…

-Ya tenemos todo, dattebayo- celebraba el rubio, mientras que sus amigos lo ignoraban… Los cuatro llevaban un par de bolsas en sus manos, dando a entender que habían hecho sus compras…

-¡Que calor hace!- se quejaba Suigetsu mientras dejaba caer sus hombros cancinamente.

-Vamos por un helado, dattebayo- habló nuevamente Naruto.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Suigetsu levantando una de sus manos en son de apoyo, mientras que los otros dos solo asintieron, ellos también necesitaban refrescarse…

-Que refrescante- decía un alegre Naruto mientras saboreaba su gran helado de piña, el rubio estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la heladería del centro comercial, a su lado derecho estaba Suigetsu, el cual por estar casi atragantándose con su helado ni pelaba a Naruto que cada vez que le daba una probada a su helado se retorcía como gusano, del otro lado del ojiazul estaba Neji, el cual miraba desaprobatoriamente el entusiasmo que le ponían sus dos amigos a sus helados, él a diferencia de ellos solo tomaba un refresco, Sasuke al igual que el castaño solo bebía un refresco, el moreno estaba entre el Huyga y el Hozuki, los cuatro rodeaban una mesa redonda.

-Dobe- dijo Sasuke mientras miraba a Naruto, el cual por estar tan concentrado ni lo escuchó- Idiota- volvió a decir, pero esta vez mirando a Suigetsu el cual tampoco lo escuchó.

-Oye Neji- habló Sasuke- ¿La que viene ahí no es tu prima?- le preguntó señalando hacia el frente, el ojiperla inmediatamente miró en la dirección que le dijo su amigo, su ceño se frunció al darse cuenta que no solo él la miraba sino que todos los chicos que por ahí pasaban, y está demás decir que Naruto en cuanto escuchó a Sasuke inmediatamente dejo de lado su helado y se volteó para mirar a su Hinata-chan, como le decía él, pero él también frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de la cantidad de chicos que la miraban, y es que como no iba a captar miradas si era una chica muy hermosa, de estatura promedio para su edad, piel nívea que hacían completo contraste con su largo cabello negro azulado, el cual llegaba aproximadamente hasta su cintura y era en corte recto, al igual que el flequillo que adornaba su frente, su rostro era pequeño y delicado, sus ojos al igual que su primo los tiene de un extraño color perla, y sus labios iban pintados de un delicado rosa el cual los hacia más llamativos al sexo opuesto, llevaba una blusa de mangas cortas color beige la cual tenía pequeños y delicados holanes de cada lado, los cuales caían desde la altura de sus pechos hasta debajo de forma vertical, en cuanto la blusa terminaba se podía ver su falda, la cual era de color azul marino y llegaba a medio muslo, el sus pies llevaba unos tacones negros, los cuales no eran tan altos, en su hombro izquierdo cargaba un pequeño bolso color negro… Con paso lento y mirando en varias direcciones venia ella, pareciera como si algo buscara, de pronto su vista se posa en un gripo de cuatro chicos, los cuales reconoce como su primo y amigos, le sonríe y camina en dirección a ellos, evitando las miradas que en ella se posan… Neji, con el ceño todavía fruncido se levanta de su silla y camina un poco para darle alcance a Hinata…

-¿Qué haces aquí Hinata?- preguntó el castaño cuando ya estaba al frente de su prima.

-Neji-nii que bueno que te encuentro- le dijo ella sonriendo- Estaba de compras con la tía pero se me perdió de vista por un momento y ahora no puedo encontrarla- le dijo la chica un tanto preocupada, su primo relajo el rostro al ver que la chica solo estaba perdida, y era normal que eso ocurriera después de todo no conocía mucho el lugar, no que no podía comprender era como su madre podía haberse separado de ella…

-Hinata-chan- el escandaloso grito de Naruto hizo que Hinata desviara su atención a aquel rubio de ojos azules, ella en cuanto notó como el chico le sonreía de esa manera tan característica en él se sonrojó, haciendo que Neji nuevamente frunciera el ceño y mirara con advertencia a su amigo, el cual por estar mirando a la chica ni lo peló, es más se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a ella- ¿Cómo estas Hinata-chan?- preguntó Naruto.

-Eh, bien ¿y tú Naruto-kun?- le devolvió el saludo un tanto nerviosa la chica.

-Bien, dattebayo- volvió a sonreír el rubio sacándole una sonrisa a la chica también, ella lo conocía solo un poco, a él a los amigos de su primo, pero desde que conoció a ese rubio hiperactivo algo en ella la hacía ponerse demasiado nerviosa, él tenía un poder sobre ella, eso era lo que se decía a sí misma, no sabía cómo definirlo todavía pero algo le ocurría con aquel singular chico…

-Hola, Hinata-chan- saludó esta vez Suigetsu desde su asiento, la chica se inclinó en forma de saludo para luego posar su vista en Sasuke al cual también saludó de la misma manera que con el peliblanco.

-Hmp- "saludo" el pelinegro inclinándose igualmente, su rostro se mantenía igual de serio que siempre mientras que Suigetsu miraba pícaramente a la chica. Inmediatamente Neji fue a tomar las bolsas que tenía debajo de la mesa y miró a su prima.

-Vamos Hinata, te llevaré a la casa, y de paso buscamos a mi madre, adiós chicos, nos vemos después- dijo despidiéndose rápidamente de sus amigos, Sasuke solo asintió mientras que Naruto iba a protestar.

-Nos vemos chicos- se despidió con su voz suave Hinata mientras se daba la media vuelta y caminaba con su primo a lo que el rubio solo atino a sonreír como bobo mientras que Suigetsu le sonreía de forma burlona.

-Supéralo Naruto, Neji jamás permitirá que estés mucho tiempo con su prima- se burló el peliblanco, pero Naruto ni lo peló por estar mirando en dirección por donde se fue Hinata, cada vez que la veía le pasaba lo mismo y eso no era cosa común después de todo él era un coqueto y mujeriego por naturaleza, siempre era codiciado y podía tener a la chica que quisiera pero ahora el destino le hacía una mala pasada, así es, ya que a pesar de todo esto ahora el solo tenía ojos para la prima de su amigo, y con lo celoso que este era, jamás le permitiría que tuviera algo con ella, y eso era lo que más lo atormentaba porque esta era la primera vez que sentía algo parecido, era primera vez que una chica lo hechizaba de esta manera…

-Ya déjalo Suigetsu, no te escucha, moléstalo cuando lo haga- dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado, a él también le gustaba joderlo con ese tema…

-Tienes razón, mejor lo saco de bobolandia y me lo jodo por la mala suerte que se carga- decía el peliblanco con una amplia sonrisa…

-Ya tenemos las vendas, ahora solo nos faltan los últimos detalles para el colegio- decía un sonriente Kiba, en sus manos cargaba una pequeña bolsa en la cual llevaba su compra, vestía unas bermudas de color café y una polera levemente ceñida color burdeo, la cual combinaba perfectamente con sus zapatillas, su cabello aun lo llevaba medio mojado dándole un toque sexy y su sonrisa no ayudaba mucho a que las miradas de todas las féminas que por ahí pasaban se posaran en él, en él y en Gaara, claro está. El pelirojo se encontraba a su derecha, caminando con porte despreocupado, como siempre, en su mano derecha cargaba una pequeña bolsa y en la izquierda llevaba un papel, un papel que parecía una lista ya que tenía varios escritos en ella… A su lado derecho iba caminando con el mismo porte que él, su hermana, la pelirrosa al igual que los chicos llevaba una pequeña bolsa, la chica desvió su mirada hacia su lado, para poder ver el papel que llevaba Gaara.

-Kiba tiene razón- habló Sakura- Creo que lo mejor será apurarnos con estas cosas- dijo mirando el papel para después volver su vista hacia el frente, sin importarle la cantidad de miradas que recibía la chica siguió caminado ignorando todo a su alrededor, claro está, todo lo que no tuviera que ver con su hermano o con su amigo.

-Bien, démonos prisa- terminó de decir Gaara.

-Por fin tenemos todo- decía cansinamente Kiba, y es que los "pequeños" detalles que ellos creían que les faltaban a decir verdad eran bastantes grandes, cada uno llevaba unas cuatro bolsas.

-Chicos, adelántense voy a pasar a comprar una última cosa- dijo Sakura mientras miraba un punto fijo, Gaara inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que su hermana miraba una tienda de música mientras que Kiba se preguntaba que ocurría con la pelirrosa, pocas veces les pedía que se adelantaran.

-Está bien, pero me llevo tus bolsas- le dijo Gaara mientras tomaba las cosas de Sakura, ella le sonrió levemente, pero sincera, agradeciéndole, mientras que Kiba se daba cuenta de donde quería ir su amiga- Vamos Kiba- habló el pelirrojo, el castaño asintió.

-Nos vemos Sakura-chan- le dijo a la chica cuando esta caminaba en dirección al local- Sakura siempre se relaja con la música ¿No es así?- le preguntó sonriente a su amigo mientras ellos retomaban nuevamente el camino- déjame y te ayudo- volvió a decir mientras le quitaba una de las bolsas de la pelirrosa y las cargaba.

-Gracias- dijo Gaara- y Sabes que sí, la música y el trapecio- respondió.

Sasuke iba caminado con sus bolsas cuando siente que suena su teléfono, como puede lo saca de su bolsillo y contesta…

-¿Qué tal otouto, me extrañas?- se escuchó una voz masculina detrás del teléfono.

-¿Qué quieres Itachi?- respondió de mala manera el moreno.

-Pero que cruel Sasukito- se escuchaba lamentarse el chico- ¿Así es como se tratan a los hermanos mayores hoy en día?- decía dramático- y antes ni te despegabas de mi diciendo "Aniki quiero ser como tú" o "aniki te admiro"- esto último lo dijo con voz aniñada, como simulando a un niño.

-Ya déjate de joder- dijo Sasuke exasperado, pocas veces podían verlo en este estado pero su hermano eran de los pocos que lo sacaban de quicio tan rápidamente, los otros claro está, eran Naruto y Suigetsu- ¿Qué quieres?-

-Ya cálmate Sasuke-chan- le decía burlón- Nuestra queridisisisima madre dice que cuando vengas de vuelta no te olvides de comprar las cuerdas de tu guitarra porque ella no piensa comprártelas y como no quiere que la molestes más con el tema me hizo recordártelo… _Uchiha Itachi te dije que Sasuke-chan no me molesta solo es que repite y repite lo mismo hasta agotar mi paciencia y como yo no sé comprar sus cuerdas te dije que lo llamaras, en ningún momento he dicho que mi bebe me molesta… _Lo siento mamita… _Ya verás lo que te pasa por mentiroso muchachito…_Mami ya te dije que no fue con intención, espera, espera…- y después de esto la conexión se cortó, Sasuke miraba su celular son triunfo, su madresita haría sufrir a su hermano, eso sí es venganza.

-_Mi madre tiene razón, pasaré a comprar las cuerdas-_ pensó el pelinegro mientras se acordaba del mensaje que quiso darle su hermano, tomo sus bolsas, las cuales había dejado en el suelo mientras contestaba el teléfono y se dispuso a caminar, cuando había caminado unos cuantos metros vio lo que buscaba, una tienda de música, ahí compraría sus amadas cuerdas, para su amada guitarra, y es que para él la música era lo que más le gustaba, aquella con la que se podía mostrar tal cual era…

-Buenas tardes señorita ¿En qué puedo atenderla?- fue lo primero que preguntó el caballero detrás del mostrador de la tienda en cuanto escuchó la campañilla que avisaba la llegada de un nuevo cliente, el señor era de aproximadamente unos setenta y cinco años, su rostro estaba algo arrugado por el paso del tiempo, su cabello era castaño oscuro con varias canas en él, sus ojos eran grises y tenía una mirada que trasmitían calidez, vestía unos pantalones cafés y una camisa blanca- Señorita Sakura, que gusto tenerla nuevamente por aquí- dijo nuevamente el señor cuando reconoció a la chica que entraba en la tienda.

-Buenas tardes señor Yokamura- saludó cortésmente la chica- ¿Cómo ha estado?-

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar- le sonrío- Bienes a tocar ¿no es así?- preguntó.

-Así es, si no fuera mucha molestia- le dijo ella.

-Nunca eres molestia pequeña- interrumpió el señor Yokamura, para él siempre era un gusto tener a esa chica tocando en su tienda, y es que él don que ella tenía, no cualquiera podía apreciarlo.- Vamos, pasa- le dijo para que lo siguiera, y no es que ella no se supiera el camino, era porque ya era costumbre para ellos esta situación, ya que desde que la pelirrosa había llegado desde Inglaterra venía a esa tienda a tocar…- ahí está- dijo él apuntado un hermoso piano de cola, este era grande pero a la vez delicado, su color era de un negro azabache, el piano estaba ubicado al final de la tienda, detrás de todos los estantes e instrumentos, la pelirrosa sonrió de medio lado y pasó por al lado del señor Yokimura, cuando llegó a la altura del piano sonrió nuevamente, pero está vez sinceramente, caminó un poco más y se sentó…

La campanilla de la tienda sonó nuevamente, pero esta vez nadie atendió ni escucho, Sasuke entró al lugar esperando a que la persona que atendiera llegara al lugar, pero nada ocurría, para pasar un poco el rato decidió echar un vistazo por la tienda, para ver si estaban las cuerdas que él necesitaba, dejó las bolsas a un lado y caminó a los estantes… De pronto un hermoso sonido llegó a sus oídos, era un piano, no era primera vez que oía uno pero esté se escuchaba realmente hermoso, cerró los ojos para escucharlo mejor, pero cuando iba a hacerlo su piel se erizó, la persona que tocaba el piano, o más bien la chica, comenzó a cantar, su voz era dulce y suave. Sasuke sumido en la música e interpretación decidió buscar a la autora de esa voz, caminó y sin hacer mucho ruido la vio, vio a la chica que cantaba aquella triste canción, esa chica pelirrosa no dejaba de cantar mientras tocaba, ella no lo había visto, claro está, pero él no podía dejar de mirarla, esa interpretación, esa voz, esa chica, todo, absolutamente todo de ella le había llamado la atención. Esa chica era increíble…

**Qué les pareció? Les gustó? me gustaría que me dieran sus opiniones, todavía no estoy segura de continuar la historia, tengo la idea y todo pero ustedes dirán...**

**Sin más que decir, nos leemos :D**


	2. Capítulo 2: El ángel guardián

**Capítulo 2: El ángel guardián**

Sakura estaba absorta tocando el piano, esa canción siempre lograba un sentimiento mucho mayor que cualquier otra, y es que aquella canción era el recuerdo de sus padres, sin darse cuenta, y cuando ya estaba por terminar la canción, derramó unas cuantas lágrimas… Sasuke que la seguía observando ser sorprendió ante aquella acción…

_-Su interpretación es increíble-_ Pensó el pelinegro.

De pronto la chica sintió como una mirada se clavaba en ella, abrió sus ojos para ver de quien se trataba, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que no podía ver claramente, las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos se lo impedían, por su parte Sasuke se dio cuenta de que la pelirrosa habría sus ojos e inmediatamente se escondió detrás de un estante, para después, sin ser visto, salir del lugar… En cuanto estuvo afuera puso una mano en su corazón, estaba agitado y se sentía raro, él jamás se había sorprendido con una interpretación pero al parecer esa chica sí que tenía algún don… caminó sin darse cuenta, tenía que despejarse un momento, esa chica solo había atraído su atención por su canto ¿No es así?, sí eso debió ser, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó que un chico le hacia señas para llamar su atención… a unos cuantos metros más allá de donde Sasuke se encontraba estaba un chico de facciones similares a él, era un poco más alto, su cabello era de un negro azabache al igual que sus ojos, los cuales eran un tantos rasgados y debajo de ellos tenía unas leves marcas, las cuales les hacían ver sexy, su rostro era masculino y hermoso. Vestía unas bermudas de color negro y una polera musculosa, levemente ceñida, de color burdeo, calzaba unas zapatillas de color negro… El chico frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que no lograba su cometido, llamar la atención del otro, y decidido camino hasta plantarse frente al distraído pelinegro…

-¡Hey Otouto! ¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Itachi?- preguntó Sasuke, parando su caminar- ¿En qué momento llegaste?-

-Te estaba haciendo señas hace rato, otouto-baka-

-No te vi, ¿Qué quieres?-

-¡Uy! Pero que áspero Sasuke-chan, yo que solo venía caminando para juntarme con los chicos y por ser un buen hermano te hable- decía mártir.

-Bien, ya me hablaste, ahora vete a juntar con esos idiotas que tienes como amigos- respondió el menor.

-¡Hey! Yo no te digo nada por tus amiguitos, y no digamos que no son idiotas, porque tú lo sabes más que nadie- decía un Itachi indignado.

-Sí, lo sé- dijo Sasuke como si nada- ahora, vete, te veo todos los días en la casa como para verte fuera de ella ahora-

-¡Mou! Que cruel eres Sasukito- decía Itachi tocándose el corazón en señal de dolor- me lastimas con tu indiferencia-

-Sí, si, como sea- decía el menor, moviendo su mano en señal de poca importancia, y dicho esto, retomó su camino.

- Mendigo mocoso, me dejas hablando solo- gritaba el Uchiha mayor.

-No te ves guay gritando como idiota aniki- decía burlón Sasuke, sin volver a mirarlo.

-Mierda- susurró Itachi, poniéndose en pose cool- No se preocupen nenitas, ese solo fue un desliz- y dicho esto termino con una sonrisa que volvería loca a cualquiera, y como el lugar estaba lleno de personas, todas las chicas gritaron como locas, peleándose entre sí por acercársele, el pelinegro solo sonrió de medio lado

-_Pero que encanto tengo-_ pensó…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Estás bien pequeña?- preguntó el señor Yokamura.

-Si- dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie- Perdón por las molestias, gracias señor- terminó de decir inclinándose levemente.

-No es ninguna molestia pequeña- sonrió el anciano- Cuando quieras vienes, eres bienvenida-

-Gracias- dijo la chica cortésmente, pero sin ningún rastro de emoción en su rostro…- Nos vemos señor-

-Nos vemos- le respondió el hombre, dicho esto Sakura salió de la tienda- _No le pregunté al señor Yokamura si había alguien más en la tienda- _pensó la chica- _Ya que…- _pensaba encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En una habitación, para ser más exactos en un living, se encontraba Gaara tendido en uno de los sillones mirando la televisión, en su mano derecha tenía el control del televisor mientras en la otra sostenía un vaso con jugo de manzana.

La habitación no era espaciosa pero si lo suficientemente grande para unas cuatro personas, se podía ver que estaba en contacto directo por medio de una barra al estilo americano, por lo que se podía ver hacia la cocina, en el living mismamente tal, había un sillón grande y otros dos más pequeños, los tres de color azul, una alfombra pasaba por debajo de ellas la cual era de color negro, una pequeña mesa de centro se encontraba entre los sillones y al frente del más grande se encontraba la televisión y por detrás de este se podía ver una ventana que conectaba con el balcón.

El baño quedaba más cerca de la cocina que del living, por medio de un pasillo se llegaba hacia él, y por medio del mismo pasillo se podían ver dos puertas, las cuales daban a dos habitaciones, una frente a la otra. La última habitación estaba más cerca del living, de hecho de este mismo se podía ver la puerta que daba con ella…

El sonido de la televisión sonaba bastante fuerte, se podía oír claramente como un tiroteo se representaba en ella. El pelirrojo miraba de lo más interesado el aparato mientras lentamente tomaba un poco de su jugo. De pronto el sonido de la puerta al abrirse llamó su atención…

-Llegaste- dijo sonriendo.

-Mmm- asintió la pelirrosa, devolviéndole la sonrisa a su hermano- ¿De nuevo viendo películas de batallas?- preguntó la chica sentándose en uno de los sillones pequeños.

-Ajá, sabes que me gusta este género, en las películas-

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo ella- ¿Sasori no está?-

-Nop, lo más probable es que ande con Kakashi de playboy- dijo el chico de lo más normal.

-Es lo más probable- le respondió la chica de la misma manera- Gaa-chan- llamó la atención de su hermano- se me ocurrió otra rutina- dijo ella, mientras el pelirrojo la miró un tanto sorprendido.

-¿Estás con inspiración hermanita?- preguntó él.

- Algo así- le respondió poniéndose de pie- voy por leche- y dicho esto fue directo a la cocina, cuando llegó a esta, abrió la puerta del refrigerador y sacó su cajita de leche, para después enterrarle la bombilla y comenzar a degustarla, en eso estaba cuando oye que la puerta se vuelve a abrir.

-Estoy en casa- el grito de su hermano mayor retumbó dentro de toda la casa.

-Y nosotros también- dos voces al unisono se escucharon después- Hola Gaara-chan-

-Hola ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Sakura escuchó como preguntaba el pelirrojo menor con voz neutra.

-Mou! Gaara-chan ¿no puedes mostrar un poco más de emoción?- la pregunta de una de las voces hizo que Sakura con pesar saliera de la cocina.

La pelirrosa entró al living, con su cajita de leche en la mano, posó su vista en su hermano mayor y en los dos chicos que lo acompañaban, de estatura mayor a la de Sasori, ambos jóvenes eran idénticos, sus cabellos eran de un color negro verdoso, y debido a la forma alborotada que los traían hacia que se vieran sexys, sus ojos eran de un atrayente dorado, ambos eran realmente hermosos, sus facciones eran un tanto angelicales, pero no por esto menos masculinas, su mirada era picara y divertida y sus labios se mantenían en una sonrisa de medio lado. Uno de ellos vestía una polera de mangas cortas levemente ceñida de color blanco, mientras que para abajo traía puesto unas bermudas verde oscura, en sus pies calzaba unas zapatillas blancas. El otro traía una polera musculosa ceñida de color negro, mientras que, al igual que el otro chico, para abajo vestía unas bermudas color verde oscuro, sus zapatillas eran de color negro.

-Sakura-chan- gritaron al mismo tiempo ambos chicos, para después echarse a correr en dirección a la chica- Te extrañamos tanto- decían melosamente, mientras uno a cada lado de la pelirrosa la abrazaban refregando su mejilla una y otra vez.

-Suéltenme par de idiotas- dijo la chica en un tono seco, sin intención de mover un musculo para librarse del agarre de los pelinegros- si no lo hacen a la cuenta de tres, sufrirán las consecuencias- y al terminar de decir esto, inmediatamente ambos chicos se separaron de ella.

-Debes decirme como haces eso Saku-chan- dijo divertido Sasori.

-A ti no te tienen el respeto- le dijo la chica como si nada pasando por al lado de los gemelos para ir a sentarse donde su mellizo la esperaba, a lo dicho por su hermana el pelirrojo mayor mostró cara de ofendido mientras que los otros dos chicos asentían una y otra vez, estando de acuerdo con ello.

-Y bien… ¿Qué hacen aquí, Haruma, Hiroki?- preguntó Gaara, mirando a ambos chicos, Sakura ya estaba sentada a su lado.

-Vinimos a acompañarlos para la cena mis pequeños saltamontes- dijeron ambos al unísono.

-La tía no está en casa, ya que le tocó estar en los últimos arreglos de sonidos para la función de hoy, por eso invité a los chicos a cenar con nosotros- terminó de decir Sasori.

-¿Y por qué no te cocina Mao?- preguntó Sakura, de pronto una aura oscura rodeo al par de chicos que tenían en frente mientras el pelirrojo mayor se golpeó la frente.

-Esa mocosa… ya verá cuando llegue…- hablaba Haruma entre dientes, con los puños apretados y con una cara de psicópata asesino.

-…La dejaremos recluida por un año- terminó de decir Hiroki, el cual estaba de la misma manera que su hermano.

- Y tanto que me costó calmarlos- decía en un suspiro Sasori.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Sasuke-chan ¿Eres tú?- se escuchó la suave voz de una mujer proveniente de alguna habitación de esa casa.

-Si, madre- respondió el aludido mientras se descalzaba y se ponía unas pantuflas. Caminó directo hasta el fondo del pasillo entrando por una puerta a la derecha.

-¡Oh! Sasuke-chan, pensé que ya habías subido a tu habitación- dijo una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros, su rostro era afilado y de facciones angelicales, sus ojos eran de un profundo color negro y por ellos demostraba cariño y amabilidad, su piel era nívea y tersa, era realmente una bella mujer.

-Vine a tomar un poco de agua- dijo el chico mientras caminaba hasta el refrigerador. Sacó un jarro con agua de él y posteriormente sacó un vaso de un estante para poder servirse en él.

-¿Cómo te fue hijo? ¿Compraste las cuerdas para tu guitarra?- preguntó la mujer.

-Bien. No mamá, pero mañana pasó a comprarlas- dijo el chico restándole importancia- _Ni si quiera me acordé de las cuerdas, maldita sea- _pensó.

-Está bien- le sonrió su madre-Por cierto llamó Neji para recordarte que tienes que acompañarlos a Konoha hoy- Sasuke se sobresaltó, ese Neji no iba a permitir que no fuera con ellos…- Sasuke-chan- la voz triste de su madre lo trajo de vuelta a tierra- ¿Por qué no has querido ir conmigo nunca a Konoha y ahora si vas?- ahí estaba, el claro reproche de su madre por no haberla acompañado nunca antes a ese famoso circo, bufó internamente, nunca le había agradado la idea de ir a ese lugar, a pesar de que todo el mundo comentara sobre él y de que su hermano mayor cada vez que iba llegara contando lo bien buenas que estaban las chicas que actuaban en él… Su madre siempre había tratado de llevarlo con ellos, pero nunca lo había logrado, Sasuke siempre se zafaba diciendo que tenía que estudiar o que simplemente no se sentía bien para ir, y es por eso que en este momento le estaba cobrando sentimientos.

-Eh…- _Mierda, ahora que digo_ pensaba el pelinegro- Le debo a una a Neji madre, y a pesar de que me siento mal tendré que ir para por lo menos no diga que no cumplo mi palabra- se excusó- _¿Esto es lo mejor que pude decir? Bah, soy un fracaso…Solo espero que mi madre no forme una tormenta en un vaso de agua-_

_-¿_Me has desairado a mí pero no puedes decirle que no a tus amigos? Sabes que no tengo nada contra ellos, es más, los adoro, los considero parte de mi familia y todo, pero no puedo creer que no hayas ido conmigo ni una sola vez después que te haya implorado porque me acompañaras… ¿y ahora vas así como así?... Eres un insensible Uchiha Sasuke, yo no te he criado así sabes…- una gota de sudor corrió por la nuca del chico, su madre siempre era así de exagerada, es decir, él ama a su madre pero cuando se pone de esa manera no hay quien la aguante…

-Estoy en casa- la voz de su padre fue como un cantico de ángeles para él, estaba salvado, ahora solo tenía que dejar que su padre escuchara lo que su mamá tenía que decir, no era justo, pero en esos momentos a él no le importaba.

Sasuke miró a su madre y se dio cuenta de que todavía seguía hablando de quizás kami que cosa, pero él solo esperaba ansioso a que su padre entrara por la puerta de la cocina, cualquiera diría que él quería verlo, pero no era así.

-¿Mikoto?, ¿Estás en casa?- la voz gruesa de su padre se escuchó ahora en la entrada de la cocina- ¿Por qué no contestas mujer? ¿Sasuke?- preguntó un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos negros, su rostro mostraba dureza, su piel era un tanto morena y sus facciones eran toscas y masculinas, vestía un traje de ejecutivo de color gris, el cual hacia juego con su camisa blanca y su corbata negra, sus zapatos iban completamente relucientes y negros. Él hombre notó como su mujer todavía no se daba cuenta de su presencia, lo que hizo que frunciera el ceño, luego analizó la situación y notó como su amada hablaba y hablaba de algo relacionado con la familia, luego se dio cuenta de que regañaba o algo parecido al menor de sus hijos, pero al ver como este lo miraba con malicia se dio cuenta que tenía que huir lo más pronto del lugar, en eso estaba cuando oye a su retoño llamarlo…

-Padre, que bueno que ya estés en casa- le dice de manera respetuosa pero con esa sonrisa maliciosa todavía en el rostro.

-¡Fugaku!- exclama Mikoto en cuanto repara en su presencia- ¿Puedes creer que Sasuke-chan va a ir a Konoha con sus amigos? Después de que yo le he pedido tantas veces que fuera con nosotros…- Fugaku mira a pelinegro menor y ve como este ya no está donde debería estar, lo busca con la mirada y lo encuentra en la puerta de la cocina.

-Suerte papá- le moduló Sasuke a su padre, solo para que él pudiera verlo, y después de decir esto salió de la cocina con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

-Mendigo chamaco…- fue lo único que alcanzó ver que su papá le decía, pero no le tomo importancia… rápidamente subió hasta su habitación, su casa era bastante grande, dejando ver que eran una familia con bastante dinero, por no decir mucho, su familia era famosa en la industria de los negocios y en este momento su abuelo era el dueño absoluto de ella, su padre, al ser uno de los herederos principales trabajaba como jefe en una de las sedes de la empresa que había en Japón.

-Hmp- emitió el chico cuando ya estaba en su habitación, miró en dirección a su guitarra, todavía sin las cuerdas y dio un suspiro, había estado toda la semana sin tocar su hermosa guitarra azul, la cual era un tesoro para él.

Sasuke era un amante de la música y sobre todo de su guitarra, y el no tocarla era como un tortura para él, ¿Cómo es que no le había comprado las cuerdas todavía? Fácil, había estado afuera por una semana, desde que se le cortaron las cuerdas a su guitarra, por asuntos familiares y tan solo ayer habían llegado…

Se dejó caer frustrado hacia su cama y entonces en ese momento la imagen de esa chica pelirrosa tocando el piano se le vino a la mente… Sin saber el por qué había pensado en ella, se sentó frustrado nuevamente…

-_Mejor me voy a dar una ducha. Tengo que estar listo para ir a Konoha- _pensó el chico…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Aló- contestaba Sasori, ya estaban todos cenando, y él se había parado para contestar el teléfono…- Ehh no lo sé…- se escuchaba que decía- Se los preguntaré, deme unos minutos- y dicho esto dejó el teléfono descolgado para dirigirse a la cocina, donde todos comían- Sakura, Gaara- llamó la atención de sus hermanos menores- El señor Sakumo dice que los hermanos Miura tuvieron unos problemas y uno está lesionado…-

-¿Y?- preguntaron ambos.

-¿Pregunta si pueden adelantar el acto para hoy?- preguntó, los dos mellizos abrieron ligeramente sus ojos, pero no mostraron ninguna expresión en sus rostros- Sé que no están preparados para hoy, pero…-

-Lo haremos- dijeron al unísono. Sasori se sorprendió un tanto ante lo dicho.

-Tenemos el acto perfeccionado, si no dijimos que lo hiciéramos hoy fue porque los Miura tenían pronosticado salir hoy- dijo Gaara.

-Dile que lo haremos Sasori- dijo Sakura.

-Está bien- dijo suspirando el pelirrojo mayor mientras salía de la cocina para darle la decisión de sus hermanos a Hatake Sakumo.

-¡Wow!, veremos a los mellizos Haruno en actuación- celebraban los gemelos mientras que Sakura y Gaara sonreían de medio lado…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Hinata, en quince minutos te espero abajo- dijo Neji en voz alta, afuera de una puerta, claramente para que la persona que estuviera adentro escuchara.

-Está bien Neji-nii- respondió la dulce voz de su prima dentro de la habitación, el castaño suspiró para después caminar, dispuesto a bajar a la primera planta de su casa. Al igual que los Uchiha, los Hyuga eran dueños de una gran fortuna, por lo que su casa era igual que grande, solo que esta era un poco más tradicional que la de su amigo, la cual era más al estilo occidental.

Neji ya estando en la planta baja, se encaminó hasta el estudio, lugar donde su padre se encontraba, tocó la puerta, hasta que del otro lado de ella le dijeron que pasara. En ella se encontraba un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años de edad, su largo cabello castaño lo llevaba atado en una coleta baja, sus facciones eran tocas y varoniles, unas leves arrugas demostraban su edad, sus ojos eran de un extraño color perla, al igual que los de su hijo, el hombre se encontraba detrás de su escritorio, con sus anteojos de lectura puestos, probablemente porque se encontraba con una montaña de papeles a un lado y su computador en el otro, por medio de esto, solo se alcanzaba a ver que traía puesto una camisa de color beige y una corbata de color perla, la cual combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre, hijo?- pregunto serio el hombre, sin apartar la mirada del papel que tenía en las manos.

-En quince minutos saldré con Hinata, padre, mamá me pidió que la llevara a Konoha- habló cortésmente en menor de los Hyuga.

-Me lo mencionó tu madre- decía mientras levantaba su rostro- Cuida de tu prima, Neji- el chico asintió.

-Así lo haré padre, me retiro- se inclinó en señal de despido, mientras que su padre asentía, para después salir de la habitación, caminó un poco más por el pasillo hasta que se encontró con su madre. Ella era una mujer de aproximadamente unos treinta y ocho años, cabellos castaños y ojos perlas, sus facciones eran afiladas y hermosas, a pesar de su edad no se le veía muchas marcas de vejes o arrugas, a decir verdad aparentaba mucho menos de lo que realmente tenía, vestía un hermoso vestido negro ajustado el cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas y el cuello era en forma redonda, aquella prenda aparte de hacerla lucir elegante la hacía verse hermosa, en sus pies llevaba unos tacones de color negro a tono con su vestido.

-Neji, ¿ya vas saliendo?- preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Así es mamá- respondió el chico- Hinata está por bajar, ¿Viene llegando?- le preguntó a su madre.

-Sí, el banco estaba lleno y las colas eran interminables- dijo la mujer en respuesta.

-Ya veo, por cierto, necesito las entradas para Konoha-

-¡Claro! Lo había olvidado- exclamó, para después buscar en su bolso- Toma- le pasó las cinco entradas- espero que se diviertan, Hina-chan estaba muy emocionada con ir- decía ella alegre.

-Lo sé madre, pero insisto nuevamente, yo solo podría haber llevado a Hinata, no había necesidad de que fueran los chicos- decía el chico.

-¡Qué aburrido Neji! Eres su primo, es aburrido salir solo con tu primo, en cambio salir con los amigos de tu primo tiene que ser más interesante- sonrió picarona- Además Hina-chan es joven y bonita, podría salir con unos de los chicos-

-Eso no madre- respondió un tanto enojado Neji- Jamás permitiría que Hinata tenga algo con uno de los chicos, los conozco, sé cómo son-

-¡Amargado!- dijo la castaña mientras ladeaba el rostro, el chico indignado por como lo llamó su madre frunció el ceño.

-Neji-nii estoy lista- decía una alegre Hinata bajando las escaleras, vestía una blusa sin mangas ajustada de color azul marino, esta iba dentro de sus short de corte alto color beige, el cual era de tela, calzaba unos zapatos con tacones del mismo color que este y en su hombro izquierdo llevaba un pequeño bolso azul marino, en su cabello llevaba una diadema fina, la cual solo despejaba un poco de estos desde su flequillos hacia atrás.

-Wow Hinata-chan, te ves hermosisima, te apuesto que dejaras a muchos chicos locos por ti, empezando por los amigos de Neji-chan- hablaba entusiasmada la mujer, mientras le brillaban los ojos, Neji por su lado, seguía con su ceño fruncido, para él nadie era digno de su prima, menos los mujeriegos de sus amigos, bueno Sasuke no lo era tanto, pero era demasiado cruel como para la dulce Hinata, a decir verdad, Neji era todo un primo posesivo-celopata…

-¡Oh! Tía, ya llegó- le sonrió la chica- y gracias por su cumplido, aunque no voy a Konoha precisamente a buscar chicos- le dijo con un aire un tanto melancólico- Vamos Neji-nii, no quiero llegar tarde a la función, adiós tía- y dicho esto, la chica se apresuró en salir de la casa…

-Nos vemos madre- dijo el castaño mientras salía en la búsqueda de su prima- _Lo único que espero es que el idiota de Naruto se tranquilice-_ pensaba…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Tienen el vestuario?- preguntaba una joven mujer de unos veinte años aproximadamente, su cabello era de un verde musgo y sus ojos eran de un rojo rubí, en su mirada se podía reflejar preocupación, la chica vestía pantalones ajustados de color verde mientras que para arriba llevaba una blusa blanca, en su brazo izquierdo portaba una carpeta con papeles y en el derecho un lápiz, mientras que en la cabeza se podía ver que llevaba unos auriculares con un micrófono.

-Sí, como el acto sería mañana ya estaba preparado- respondió simplemente Sakura mientras apuntaba el colgador con una funda que cargaba su hermano.

-¡Ahh! Menos mal- suspiro, como quitándose de encima un gran peso- Vallan a cambiarse y luego pasen por maquillaje- y dicho esto, la chica se retiró corriendo- ¿Qué? No, dile a Miku que se baje del techo!-

-Vamos Saku- le dijo Gaara, mientras se ponía en marcha hacia los vestidores, su hermana lo siguió detrás de él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Te ves hermosa Hinata-chan- decía el rubio con cara de drogado mientras miraba a la chica, ella por su parte le sonreía dulcemente aumentando la cara de idiota que se cargaba el chico.

-Ya aléjate de ella Naruto- decía un Neji de malas pulgas- la incomodas-

-Tranquilo Neji-nii, Naruto-kun no me incomoda- le respondió ella inocentemente, mientras su primo la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Como siempre Suigetsu viene atrasado- comentaba Sasuke, el cual estaba apoyado en un árbol, habían acordado como punto de reunión la plaza que estaba cerca de Konoha, por lo que ahora todos tratando de refugiarse del calor se encontraban bajo la sombra de un gran árbol de cerezos.

-Ese idiota tiene un serio complejo de horario- apoyo esta vez Neji- Lleva media hora de retraso-

-¿Hablaban de mí, nenes?- decía el peliblanco sobresaltando a los cuatro chicos, Suigetsu apareció detrás del árbol por el lado contrario por donde debía llegar.

-¿Dónde mierda estabas?- preguntó Neji un tanto enojado, entre Naruto y Suigetsu lo volverían loco.

-Lo normal perrito, venia de camino cuando unas chicas se me acercaron, y como soy una buena persona no podía dejarlas solas, entonces me las lleve…-

-No necesitamos detalles idiota- lo interrumpió el Hyuga- Vamos, se nos hace tarde- y dicho esto caminó en dirección a Konoha…

-¿Para qué pregunta si después no me dejará contestarle?- preguntó el peliblanco ofendido.

-Solo déjate de joder Suigetsu- le dijo Sasuke sin más para después seguir al castaño.

-Amargados- comento.

-Solo déjalos Suigetsu-kun- habló Hinata, mientras pasaba del chico para ir donde su primo.

-Espérame Hinata-chan- gritaba el rubio detrás de la chica…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El hall de Konoha comenzaba a llenarse de personas, muchas de ellas trataban de comprar sus entradas y otras tantas solo esperaban que abrieran las puertas de "coliseo", lugar donde era la función de esa tarde, en la parte de arriba de la boletería se encontraba una gran pantalla con el orden de las funciones del día.

Por la puerta del hall entra una asombrada Hinata, seguida de Neji, Naruto, Sasuke y Suigetsu, en el respectivo orden.

-No sabía que la sede de Japón fuera tan grande- dijo la chica.

-¿Fuiste a las funciones de Konoha en Inglaterra, Hinata-chan?- preguntó el rubio.

-Así es- respondió la chica sin más- buscó con la mirada las funciones del día, ella no sabía quiénes se presentarían solo le había dicho a su tía las inmensas ganas que tenia de ir a ese lugar, cuando encontró la pantalla, buscó emocionada aquellos nombres que tanto quería ver, pero no estaban, su sonrisa se desvaneció…

-¿Pasa algo Hinata?- le preguntó su primo notando la reacción de la chica.

-_Por motivos de salud, debemos mencionar que la actuación de los hermanos Muira será reemplazada por la actuación de Gaara y Sakura, por su atención, muchas gracias-_ La voz de la mujer que habló por los altos parlantes resonó por todo el lugar, sorprendiendo a muchas de las personas que estaban presentes, entre ellas a Hinata, la que posicionando una mano en su corazón, sonrió de la manera más dulce que podía.

-_Gracias kami-sama-_pensaba la pelinegra.

Neji miró un tanto confundido hacia su prima, no entendía sus cambios de humor, pero aun así le restó importancia, quizás solo se emocionó por las actuaciones del día…

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, todo de alguna manera se emocionaron más en cuanto escucharon los nombres de aquellos que se presentarían en lugar de los hermanos Miura, por su parte los chicos no entendían mucho lo que ocurría, pocas veces habían ido a Konoha y desde la última vez que fueron hacían meses, en el caso de Sasuke él no iba desde que era pequeño y acompañaba a sus padres.

-_Las puertas de coliseo se están abriendo-_ comunicó nuevamente aquella voz, mientras que una gran cantidad de personas se amontonaban para entrar al recinto.

-Vamos- decía emocionada la chica, mientras que los chicos solo la siguieron…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dentro de una habitación sentada frente a un gran mueble con un espejo se encuentra Sakura, ella viste un traje completamente blanco, para abajo vestía unas calzas de látex brillante completamente ajustadas, las cuales al terminar, en vez de cortarse en el tobillo seguía de largo, cubriendo todo el pie, en esos momentos ella traía unas pantuflas, las cuales obviamente no era parte del vestuario. Sobre las calzas vestía una falda de un género más traslucido del mismo color que el traje, el cual era corto de adelante pero tan largo de atrás que incluso tocaba el piso. Conectado con las calzas iba una camiseta de mallas la cual dejaba ver su plano vientre, está cubría toda hacia arriba hasta sus brazos, dejando a la vista que debajo de ella vestía un sostén del mismo color que toda su vestimenta.

La chica se encontraba terminando de maquillarse frente al espejo, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de una sombra blanca, a los lados de ellos, brillos blancos resaltaban en su rostro, sus labios estaban cubiertos de un brillo rosado, el cual la hacía ver natural, en su piel habían rastros de rubor, el cual solo se había aplicado un poco para no verse tan exagerada, su largo cabello estaba trenzado hacia su lado derecho. Se miró nuevamente al espejo si se dio cuenta de que estaba lista, sonrió de medio lado…

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó una masculina voz a sus espaldas, ella inmediatamente lo reconoció, lo miró por el reflejo del espejo y solo le respondió con una sonrisa y un leve asentimiento.

-Por lo visto tú también, Gaa-chan- le dijo ella en cuanto se dio vuelta viendo como su hermano vestía unos pantalones levemente holgados de color negro y en sus pies llevaba unas pantuflas, las cuales después no usaría. Para arriba traía puesto una polera musculosa ceñida de color negro y sobre esta un bolero blanco, con el cual se podían ver claramente los músculos de sus brazos y el collar negro que llevaba en el cuello, en su rostro se podían ver pequeños brillos los cuales seguramente se les había aplicado para que resaltara más en el escenario.

-¿Están seguros que pueden presentarse hoy chicos?- preguntó de pronto un hombre frente a ellos.

-Por supuesto, señor Hatake- respondió el chico a lo que su hermana asintió- A pesar de que la actuación era mañana, tenemos todo listo- agregó secamente.

-Está bien- suspiró el peligris- solo faltan ustedes, la función acaba de comenzar, los espero en el salón A- y dicho esto el hombre salió de los vestidores.

El salón A era el lugar, donde todos esperaban para presentarse, en ese salón se encontraba una gran cantidad de sofás y pantallas, donde podían observar la actuación de sus compañeros. Ambos hermanos iban camino a dicho salón cuando un chico castaño muy conocido por ellos.

-¡Wow! Te ves muy hermosa Sakura-chan- le dijo coqueto a la chica.

-Y tú te ves nada apuesto Kiba- le respondió en un tono un tanto burlón a lo que el castaño solo puso cara de circunstancia.

-¿Verás las actuaciones desde el salón B?- preguntó de pronto el pelirrojo.

-Nop- respondió Kiba luego de cambiar de expresión- lo veré en directo, no me puedo perder su actuación de hoy chicos- dijo sonriente.

-Claro que no- le decía Sakura con una sonrisa ladina.

-Por cierto Sasori, Hiroki y Haruma también los verán en directo, dijeron que tampoco se los podían perder- decía restándole importancia- Me voy, no quiero molestar en medio de una actuación, a la gente no le gusta- decía moviendo su cabeza.

-Adiós- respondieron al unísono, mientras caminaban directamente al salón A.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-_Sean muy bien venidos a la función del día de hoy de Konoha, esperamos que disfruten la función del día de hoy- _La voz de una mujer resonó en el coliseo, todo el mundo estaba en silencio esperando que la función comenzara- _Comenzaremos con la primera actuación…-_

-Hace mucho que no venía, dattebayo- decía en un murmuro Naruto.

Estaban todos sentados en la quinta corrida desde abajo hacia arriba del "coliseo", el rubio estaba sentado al lado izquierdo de Hinata, a pesar de lo mucho que protestó el primo de la chica, mientras que este estaba al lado derecho de ella, lo seguían Sasuke y Suigetsu respectivamente.

-Cállate Naruto, la gente quiere ver la actuación en silencio- le decía en el mismo tono Neji, el cual solo miraba hacia el centro, el rubio dirigió su vista hacia sus alrededores y se dio cuenta de que muchas de las personas que estaban cerca lo fulminaban con la mirada, inmediatamente el chico se encogió de hombros.

Notó como Hinata miraba directamente hacia el escenario emocionada, se veía claramente como la chica gustaba de esos espectáculos- _Tengo que traerla más seguido- _Se anotó mentalmente el rubio mientras seguía mirando el dirección a la chica, no sé cuánto rato que le quedo viendo pero solo supo cuando calló en cuenta de que ya iban en la mitad de la función, miró desorientado el lugar y notó que dos asiento hacia su derecha se encontraba Neji fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Deja de mirar a mi prima, idiota- alcanzó a leerle los labios a su castaño amigo, el cual después de decir esto regresó su vista al espectáculo.

Naruto sabía perfectamente que Neji jamás le permitiría tener algo con su prima, pero mirarla era algo que no podía evitar… Desde que la conoció inmediatamente la encontró hermosa y cuando habló por primera vez con ella solo supo que quería saber más de ella, conocerla, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que le pasaba con ella, lo único que sabía era que cada vez que la veía unas ganas inmensas de besarla y abrasarla se apoderaban de él, pero cada vez que incluso intentaba acercársele Neji aparecía como perro guardián, y para que decir cuando le preguntaba por ella, lo único que le decía era "Ni lo pienses idiota" "ella no es para ti" "ve y busca otra de tus conquistas pero ni mires a mi prima", y es que el rubio tenía una lista gigante de chicas, era un coqueto empedernido, al igual que Suigetsu, pero este último tiempo, para ser exactos desde que conoció a Hinata, había dejado sus andanzas, cada vez que trataba de conocer a una chica para no tener problemas con su amigo Hyuga se la imaginaba a ella, y eso era lo que lo tenía más molesto, trataba de dejar de pensar en ella, pero no podía, realmente se estaba frustrando…

-Mierda, esto no está bien…- decía Naruto en un suspiro cuando se sorprendió mirándola nuevamente…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Ya está por terminar este acto- decía un entusiasmado Kiba.

-Ya viene la actuación de los prodigios- decía un alegre Hiroki mientras se metían en la boca una gran cantidad de palomitas.

-Esto me emociona, me dijeron que la presentación es hermosa- agregó Haruma mientras que al igual que su hermano comía una gran cantidad de palomitas.

-Así es, los pequeños dieron su mejor esfuerzo en personificar esta obra, fue escrita por una persona especial para ellos- hablaba Sasori con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-¡Yo!- saludo un peligris conocido por todos, sobresaltándolos.

-Siempre apareces de improvisto Kakashi- decía Kiba con una mano en el corazón, simulando susto.

-¿Me extrañaron nenes?- preguntó el recién llegado ignorando el comentario de Kiba.- Bueno para que lo pregunto si ya sé la respuesta, es obvio, me extrañaron demasiado- dijo muy rápido de manera que no dejó responder a los chicos- ¡Oh! Ya terminaron- dijo mirando hacia el escenario.

-Tienes razón- agregó Haruma- Ya vienen los chicos-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-_Con este último acto daremos final a la función del día de hoy… Con ustedes, para cerrar, se presentan los prodigios del trapecio, Sakura y Gaara con su nueva historia, en estreno tenemos para ustedes "El ángel guardián"…- _

Con suma delicadeza y sofisticación entran al escenario ambos hermanos Haruno, sus manos iban entrelazadas, los chicos se detienen justo en el centro del lugar para inclinarse levemente, la luz de los reflectores daba justo en ellos, se miraron levemente para después soltarse de las manos y dirigirse cada uno a una esquina, específicamente a una especie de ascensor, el cual los elevó hasta donde se encontraba una plataforma en las alturas, ambos, por su partes se posicionaron en su lugar, no sin antes untarse talco en las manos…

Una música de fondo comenzó a sonar en el momento que Gaara tomó su trapecio y comenzó a deslizarse con él, el chico comenzó a hacer piruetas en él, los ojos de todos los presentes estaban en él, se veía tan masculino y agraciado, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era con el sentimiento que actuaba, se podía sentir con solo mirarlo que el pelirrojo trataba de demostrar lo triste que se encontraba… Unos minutos después el chico dejó de moverse quedando sentado en el trapecio en el que había comenzado, en ese mismo instante la pelirrosa comenzó con su actuación, con delicadeza empezó con un par de piruetas, ella demostraba preocupación en su rostro y movimientos, miraba al chico como si quisiera hablarle, ayudarle… Se acercó lentamente hasta llegar donde Gaara estaba, mirándolo con infinita ternura, se posicionó cerca de él mientras le tendía la mano, era obvio quería ayudarlo, era su ángel guardián después de todo, todo el mundo había entendido el significado de esto, ellos comenzaron una serie de acrobacias, resaltando su astucia y belleza en el escenario, todos estaban cautivados…

-No puedo creerlo, esa historia…- murmuró Hinata, atrayendo la atención de los chicos, todos se descolocaron al ver a la chica llorar, un largo camino de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas mientras totalmente emocionada miraba hacia los chicos que en ese momento hacían su acto, no podía creerlo, esa historia, era realmente esa historia la que estaban representando.

Todas las personas hicieron un sonido de asombro cuando de una manera totalmente estética Sakura hizo una pirueta hacia Gaara, su larga falda había hecho que la acrobacia se viera realmente hermosa, el chico resistente y sonriéndole totalmente dulce la abrazaba por la cintura para después soltarla para que ella siguiera con el acto…

-Esa chica…-murmuró Sasuke, así es, el pelinegro había reconocido a esa chica que se presentaba en esos mismo instantes como a la pelirrosa que había visto en esa tienda de música- _Es ella realmente, su interpretación es asombrosa- _pensaba mientras la miraba seguir con el acto, se veía realmente _hermosa…_

Todo el público comenzaba a estremecerse cuando parecía que la historia llegaba a su final, el ángel parecía debilitarse mientras el chico no lo notaba, de apoco ella se iba alejando de él mediante difíciles pero hermosas piruetas, mientras él por su parte seguía con las suyas, todavía sin notar que la chica se alejaba… Cuando ya lo hubo notado una mueca de desesperación apareció en su rostro, para después, como si entendiera la situación, se relajara… Se acercaba el final cuando ambos se sentaron en sus trapecios, en los que había comenzada su actuación, mirándose mutuamente, era como si ambos entendieran que se tenían el uno al otro, a pesar de no estar cerca, unas dulces sonrisas adornaron su rostro mientras que los trapecios comenzaban a detenerse, al igual que la canción…

La ovación del público parecía no detenerse cuando se apagaron los reflectores… Cuando estos se volvieron a prender ambos chicos estaban nuevamente en el centro del escenario, en un movimiento sincronizado hicieron una inclinación hacia el público, el cual como loco siguió aplaudiendo, a pesar de que los chicos ya se habían marchado del escenario…

-_Gracias por su presencia en el día de hoy, con esta actuación se da finalizada la función del día, tengan una muy buena noche…-_ Se despidió la voz de la mujer de fondo…

-Sakura… Gaara- la voz llorosa de Hinata llamó denuevo la atención de los chicos, ellos tambien habían estado absortos en la actuación.

-Hinata/Hinata-chan…- habían dicho al mismo tiempo Neji y Naruto, ellos no sabían que ocurría.

-Tengo que hablar con ellos, tengo que verlos- decía la chica con determinación, mientras que los demás no entendían a qué se refería, abriéndose paso entre su primo, Sasuke, Suigetsu y el montón de personas que se le interponían ella corría- _Tengo que verlos, tengo que darles las gracias, tengo que abrasarlos y decirle lo mucho que los extraño… Sakura, Gaara, Kiba… voy a verlos…-_

_..._

**Hola! Cómo pasaron sus fiestas? espero que bien n.n**

**Sé que les traje el capitulo un poco tarde, pero como dije en mi otro fic, los estudios me tenían mal, demandaban casi todo mi tiempo y no me dejaban tiempo para nada D:**

**Pero bueno... **

**Quiero agradecerles a todas esas personas que apoyaron este nuevo proyecto, enserio muchas gracias, espero que les siga gustando la historia C:**

**Tomé en cuenta sus opiniones y separé los párrafos, discúlpenme por el capítulo anterior, es más yo misma me había dado cuenta de ese detalle pero no sabia como separarlos, según yo tenían que ir juntos D: Lo siento**

**Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, quiero aprovechar para desearles un prospero año y que lo pasen increíble.**

**Saludos!**

**Ahora quiero responderles sus comentarios:**

**midory 17: **Tranquila, no me molestas con darme tu opinión, es más hace que me de cuenta de mis errores, me demoré un poco con la continuación pero arriba está mi excusa xD Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, Saludos!

**D-Tine-W: **Jajajaja a mi también me gusta Sasuke 3 jajajaja me da gusto que te haya gustado la historia, aquí como ves traigo la conti, espero que siga siendo de tu gusto, Saludos!

**C.C Hawkeye: **Ya tomé en cuenta eso de los párrafos gracias por decírmelo n.n A mi también me parecía llamativa la idea de poner a Sakura, Gaara y Sasori como hermanos, por eso decidí que ellos eran los indicados :D Gracias por tu comentario y apoyo, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, Saludos!

**gemini: **Gracias por apoyarme, espero que sigas la historia, Saludos!

**rachel: **Lamento haberme demorado con la continuación y es que no tenia tiempo D: Eso si digo, ya que me han dado apoyo, no dejaré la historia a medias... Gracias por tu comentario, y trataré de no demorar mucho... Espero te guste el capítulo 2, Saludos!

**Cher Uchiha:** jajajajaja esos chicos son unos loquillos xDGracias por tu comentario, si la seguiré, cuento con tu apoyo :D Saludos!

Gracias a todos ustedes, sus comentarios me alentaron a seguir, cuento con sus apoyos, cuidense n.n


	3. Capítulo 3: Reencuentro

**Capítulo 3: Reencuentro**

-¡Hay! ¡Hay! ¡Córranse que es urgente!- gritaba un apurado Kiba en medio de la multitud.

-¡Aguanta Kiba-chan! ¡No se vería bonito que te hagas por el camino!- gritaba Kakashi burlón con ambas manos a los lados de su boca, para que su voz se escuchara más fuerte.

-¡Cállate Idiota!- le gritó el castaño mientras seguía corriendo en dirección a la salida, realmente le urgía ir al baño, se había aguantado mucho ya, sus mejillas iban un tanto coloradas debido a la multitud de personas, la urgencia con la que iba y por lo gritado por el peliplata. Con más velocidad que antes Kiba corrió por entre las personas hasta llegar a la salida con una velocidad increíble.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Hinata espera!- gritó preocupado Neji, no sabía que le había ocurrido a su prima, notó como durante la última actuación ella se emocionó hasta las lágrimas, pero pensó que era porque ella siempre había sido sensible con estas cosas, es más, hasta él logró sentir con esa interpretación, pero no entendía las razones por las cuales ella estaba corriendo hacia la salida como loca… apurando el paso él decidió seguirla, ella se movía con agilidad entre las personas y él como podía la seguía sin perderla de vista, tan ensimismado iba que no notó como los chicos los seguían desde cerca, como tampoco notó que Naruto avanzando más rápido que él seguía a la chica demasiado preocupado…

-_¿Por qué lloraba de esa manera?- _se preguntaba una y otra vez el rubio, acongojado por la chica.

Hinata, rauda y veloz, iba corriendo entre las personas- _¿Cómo lo haré para llegar a ellos?-_ se preguntaba una y otra vez, pero aun así no disminuía su paso, no sabía cómo lo haría pero llegaría con ellos, de eso estaba segura… Decidida, siguió en su camino hasta que un chico castaño pasó a su lado, empujándola levemente, él iba muy rápido y al perecer algo ocupaba su mente porque no miraba a nadie en su caminar, ella por su parte se limitó a observarlo rápidamente- _¿Kiba? ¿Era él? Así es, estoy segura que era él-_ su rostro se bañó de lágrimas nuevamente mientras trataba de reponer el paso que antes llevaba, ya que por el leve empujón del castaño disminuyo su velocidad- _Mierda, ¿Por qué es tan rápido?- _pensaba mientras que por sus mejillas seguían rodando espesas lágrimas, había estado tan cerca de él, tan cerca y no pudo hablarle…

-Que mierda- gruñó Naruto, llamando la atención de los demás chicos y captando por fin la atención de Neji, el cual notó que el rubio iba delante de él pero por el lado izquierdo- A ese idiota yo lo mato- dijo entre dientes mirando hacia una Hinata un tanto desestabilizada por el empujón- _Juro que pillo a ese imbécil y le parto la cara-_ el rubio apretó los puños cuando vio que la pelinegra derramaba lágrimas mirando hacia donde se fue ese chico castaño, ahora sí que lo mataría, nadie haría llorar a Hinata…

-Por fin- exclamo la chica cuando llegó a la salida, como pudo, y con la nula orientación que tenía en el lugar dobló hacia la izquierda, nuevamente se hizo paso entre la gente que todavía estaba amontonada en la salida, tenía que llegar a tras bambalinas, sabía que los más probable es que Sakura y Gaara estuvieran en vestidores o en alguno de los salones que había en Konoha, también sabía que todos los circos de Konoha mantenían una estructura parecida, por lo que se dejó llevar por lo que sabía del de Inglaterra… Una gran sonrisa adornó su rostro, el cual todavía tenía rastro de lágrimas, cuando vio una gran puerta al final del pasillo, la cual estaba custodiada por dos hombres inmensos…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Ah! Esto es tan relajante- decía un desahogado Kiba caminando en dirección a los camarines, había ido a los baños para el público, no tenía opción, si no lo hacía lo más probable es que una desgracia le hubiese ocurrido… La sonrisa en su rostro dejaba ver lo feliz que estaba, y no era precisamente por haber ido al baño, bueno sí, de alguna manera, pero la verdadera razón de esa sonrisa era por "El ángel guardián", tenía que ir a felicitar a sus amigos por tamaña actuación, había quedado maravillado con su presentación, se sentía feliz, para ellos tres la historia que ellos presentaron era muy importante, para ellos era el recuerdo de ella, de una amiga muy preciada para ellos, una que no verían quizás hasta cuando…

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos iba el castaño que no se dio cuenta del alboroto que se estaba formando en la puerta que daba hacia el interior de Konoha.

-¡Es enserio, tengo que verlos!- Esa voz tan suave y delicada, la cual en estos momentos estaba un poco alterada, lo sacó de sus pensamientos dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría, pestañeó un par de veces sin poder creérselo, era ella, era Hinata la que le gritaba a Mutsugo y Juugo, los guardias de la puerta, era ella la que era detenida por un chico castaño y otro rubio, mientras que dos más miraban la escena, uno curioso y el otro indiferente… sus ojos se agrandaron demasiado, no podía creerlo, ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí?...

De pronto ella dejó de gritar para mover su rostro hacia su lado derecho, su vista se levantó dándose cuenta que unos metros más allá estaba Kiba, parado como estatua mirándola con los ojos abiertos, nuevas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas mientras se soltaba del agarre de su primo, el cual miraba sin entender la actitud de ella, miró en dirección a donde Hinata miraba topándose con un chico castaño, el cual nunca antes había visto… Naruto por su parte en cuanto la Hyuga se soltó del agarre de Neji miró hacia donde ella lo hacía viendo como aquel chico que casi la bota cuando iban saliendo estaba parado unos metros más allá, quizo ir a golpearlo inmediatamente por hacerla llorar antes y por hacerla llorar nuevamente, pero cuando iba a dar un paso ella, corriendo, fue en dirección a Kiba, el cual solo dio un paso…

-Kiba-kun- dijo ella delicadamente cuando estuvo frente a él mientras todavía lloraba, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Hi-hinata- tartamudeo él, y solo esto bastó para que ella se lanzara a sus brazos, Kiba ya dejando lo sorprendido de lado sonrió tiernamente correspondiendo al abrazo de la chica, ella todavía derramaba lágrimas y a él le faltaba poco para hacerlo, la había extrañado tanto también…

Naruto no cabía de la sorpresa, jamás se imaginó que Hinata lo abrazaría de esa manera, era como si ellos… ladeo la cabeza frustrado, sus puños todavía estaban apretados, mientras que su rostro estaba un tanto contraído, definitivamente eso le dolía, no podía negarlo, algo más que atracción sentía por la prima de uno de sus mejores amigos…

Neji ahora sí que no entendía nada, ¿Cómo era posible que su prima conociera a ese chico? ¿De dónde lo hacía?, si antes no entendía, ahora menos…

Por su parte Suigetsu miraba la escena sin perderse detalle, él estaba seguro de haber visto a ese chico antes, en algún lado, pero lo que más le daba curiosidad era que relación tenía con Hinata, por cómo se veían parecían tener algún tipo de relación, ese abrazo lo demostraba.

A Sasuke poco le importaba la situación que se daba en esos momentos, aunque debía de admitir que quizás si le había sorprendido un poco la reacción de ambos chicos al verse per de ahí nada más, él estaba más preocupado en otros asuntos, como esa chica pelirrosa de la última actuación, si él había sido sorprendido cuando tocaba el piano y cantaba ahora estaba anonadado, su interpretación era totalmente fuera de este mundo, o al menos eso pensaba él. No sabía porque su mente no podía alejar la imagen de esa chica, y por esa misma razón estaba metido en sus asuntos, sin tomar mucho en cuenta en lo que su alrededor ocurría.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hinata?- se apresuró a preguntar Kiba en cuanto soltó a la chica, su cara mostraba lo feliz que estaba en esos momentos…

-Me vine a vivir a Japón Kiba- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras que ahora sí que el castaño estaba más que sorprendido…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Felicitaciones chicos, la función de hoy ha sido un éxito- decía Sakumo entrando al salón A, lugar donde estaban todos los acróbatas que se habían presentado el día de hoy, se acercó a los hermanos Haruno, mientras que las demás personas comenzaron a moverse, algunas para sus departamentos, otros a cambiarse de vestuario, otros a comer- Sobre todo ustedes chicos, no tenían pronosticado salir el día de hoy pero aun así lo hicieron increíble- felicitó el hombre a lo que los hermanos solo sonrieron de medio lado.

-Te lo dije Sakumo- decía Tsunade entrando al salón- Estos chicos tenían todo preparado- hablaba mientras se posicionaba al lado del Hatake, se notaba lo orgullosa que estaba.

-Si nos disculpan nos vamos a cambiar- dijo respetuosamente Gaara.

-Claro, vallan- dijo Sakumo- Vamos Tsunade debemos terminar los papeleos de los chicos- decía refiriéndose a los traspasos de colegio de los chicos que venían de Inglaterra, la Senju asintió y con una sonrisa se despidió de los Haruno.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Hinata-chan?- una voz muy conocida para ella llamó su atención… Estaba con Kiba cuando aquella masculina voz la había llamado, se dio vuelta para darse cuenta de que el que le hablaba era nada más y nada menos que Haruno Sasori, a su lado estaban los gemelos Hitsugaya, a los tres los conocía muy bien, después de todo Sakura, Gaara y Kiba se los habían presentado hace ya años…-No sabía que estuvieras en Japón…- comentó un tanto sorprendido.

-Las vueltas de la vida- dijeron al unísono los gemelos.

-¿No nos piensas saludar pequeña?- preguntó el pelirrojo divertido, después de haber salido de la sorpresa claro está.

-Lo siento- sonrió ella apenada, mientras se acercaba a ellos… Con un pequeño abrazo saludo a los tres chicos…

-¡Oigan!- exclamaba un peliplata indignado- me voy por unos minutos y los encuentro con una linda chica, ¿Es que acaso no me pueden esperar?- pregunto cómo todo mártir, Neji al oír esto, y como si de palabras mágicas se tratara caminó hasta ponerse a la altura de su prima posicionándose al frente de ella como si fuera su escudo humano o algo así…

-Neji-nii- susurró Hinata- No hagas nada- le dijo.

-Lo siento Hinata… ¿Y?- decía Sasori mirando al castaño primo de la chica.

-Hyuga Neji- contestó secamente este.

-Lo que pasa es que Kakashi no te conoce- habló nuevamente el pelirrojo mirando a la Hyuga- Kakashi, ella es una amiga de Sakura y Gaara, Hyuga Hinata- la presentó mirando al peliplata- Hina…-

-Permíteme presentarme a mi mismito- dijo galantemente- Hatake Kakashi, mucho gusto en conocerte- y dicho esto le besó la mano caballerosamente a lo que ella solo sonrió nerviosa, sabía que su primo estaba que ardía en llamas, era tan sobreprotector…

-Ya, ya, ya déjate de galanterías y mejor acompáñame a buscar a mis hermanos, ¿Me imagino que los quieres ver no?- ella asintió- vamos Kakashi, Haruma, Hiroki… Hinata-chan te dejo con Kiba-chan- dijo burlón- nos vemos pequeña- y dicho esto los chicos se marcharon.

-Hinata, ¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto Neji estoico, quería respuestas y las quería ya.

Mientras tanto Suigetsu seguía pensando de donde conocía al castaño que estaba al lado de la prima de Neji, Sasuke se interesó un poco más en el asunto, todo debido a que notó como Naruto todavía mantenía esa postura rígida que había adoptado desde que vio a la pelinegra cerca de aquel chico…

-Lo siento Neji-nii, no los he presentado- dijo la chica mientras tomaba al último de la mano y lo atraía a su lado y sin soltarle esta lo presentó- Kiba-kun él es mi primo Hyuga Neji, Neji-nii él es un amigo muy preciado para mí, Inuzuka Kiba- Ni para el Hyuga ni para Naruto pasó desapercibido que la chica no había soltado al chico…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una Sakura ya vestida con ropa normal va saliendo de los vestidores, ella lleva puesto un short de jeans claros, que les llegan hasta los muslos, dejando ver su torneadas piernas, calza unas zapatillas rojas, las cuales hacen juego con su polera del mismo color, la cual era de tiritas, ceñida al cuerpo, resaltando su cintura y busto. Con porte despreocupado caminó hasta estar al frente de su hermano.

-Te tardaste- afirmó el pelirrojo en cuanto su hermana estuvo frente a él. Gaara vestía unos bermudas café, zapatillas blancas con negras y una polera musculosa, blanca, la cual era levemente ceñida, dejando ver lo bien trabajado de su torso y brazos.

-Siempre dices lo mismo- le respondió ella- vamos- le dijo para emprender camino hacia los departamentos.

-¡Sakura, Gaara!- ambos hermanos detuvieron su paso en cuanto escucharon el llamado de Sasori, se voltearon dejando ver que tenía su atención.

-Chicos estuvieron fabulosos- exclamaron unos alegres Haruma, Hiroki y Kakashi, mientras que se sus manos hacían explotar unos pequeños tubos de serpentina.

-¿De dónde diablos sacaron eso?- preguntó Sasori mirando la serpentina que sus amigos le habían tirado a sus hermanos.

-Siempre tengo algunos para estos casos- decía un orgulloso peliplata.

-¿Y por qué no pasaste uno?- preguntó berrinchudo el ojimiel- yo también quería felicitar así a mis pequeñitos- decía con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras hacia una escena de lo más sufrida.

-¿Eso es lo que nos tenías que decir?- preguntó un Gaara serio, estaba acostumbrado a las escenas de su hermano y amigos, al igual que Sakura.

-¡Ah! Tienen razón… no, no era eso lo que veníamos a decirles, ósea, en parte si, lo hicieron muy bien- decía alegremente, olvidándose por completo el espectáculo que había montado antes- pero lo que venía a decirles es otra cosa…-agregó, se demoró unos segundos, para según él darle emoción- les tengo una sorpresa- terminó de decir con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, él sabía que sus hermanos no esperaban para nada ver a Hinata nuevamente, y no les iba a decir, él quería que ellos la vieran por sus propios ojos.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué se van?- preguntó Hiroki mientras miraba hacia los mellizos Haruno, los cuales retomaban el camino anterior.

-Sasori dijo que les tenía una sorpresa- agregó Haruma.

-Sasori-nii siempre hace puras idioteces cuando tiene una sorpresa- dijo sin más Sakura mientras movía una mano en señal de despreocupación, ni siquiera se había devuelto a mirar hacia atrás.

-Sakura-chan, Gaara-chan- decía un Sasori dolido mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas con una mano en el corazón- Mis hermanitos no me toman enserio- decía mientras nuevamente lloraba como magdalena…

-Emm… chicos, creo que esto enserio- agregó Kakashi.

-Kakashi tiene razón- agregó Haruma- todos aquí sabemos que Sasori es un idiota- dijo un tanto burlón, mientras su hermano asentía una y otra vez, por su parte el aludido solo lo miraba ofendido- pero esta vez es enserio- terminó de decir serio también.

-Haruma tiene razón, suelo actuar para nada serio, pero esta vez, de verdad quiero que vean la sorpresa que les tengo- la voz del Haruno mayor era firme.

Tanto como la pelirrosa como el pelirrojo detuvieron su caminar, rara vez escuchaban a su hermano hablar así, por lo que decidieron hacerle caso esta vez, se dieron vuelta y caminaron hasta posicionarse frente al ojimiel.

-¿Y bien?- preguntaron.

-Vamos- les dijo reponiendo su sonrisa el mayor de los hermanos…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Neji se había alejado de su prima y su "preciado amigo" a regañadientes, ella le había pedido por favor que los dejara hablar a solas y él había aceptado solamente porque no quería montar un espectáculo ahí mismo, se había dado cuenta que Hinata haría lo que fuera para hacerlo, después de todo había armado el medio show para que la dejaran entrar al Konoha y aunque no lo consiguió supo inmediatamente que a una de las personas que buscaba era ese tal Inuzuka…

Si antes Naruto estaba furioso, ahora aparte de arder en llamas estaba dolido, jamás pensó que le afectaría tanto, es más para él todo esto era nuevo, él siempre había sido expresivo y más si se trataba de sus sentimientos, pero esta vez era diferente, no quería que nadie supiera lo que estaba pasando, y es por eso que se mantenía ahí, afirmado a una pared, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada desinteresada, algo muy raro en él, algo que Neji no notaba por estar observando a su prima, algo que Suigetsu tampoco notaba por estar dele que dele pensando en donde había visto a ese tal Kiba. Pero en contra de todo pronóstico Sasuke era el único que se había dado cuenta, después de todo conocía muy bien al rubio, eran mejores amigos desde pequeños, a pesar de que nunca lo aceptara públicamente, sabía que al Namikaze algo le pasaba, y también sabía que ese algo tenía que ver con la Hyuga, pero no diría nada, solo observaría para ver qué pasaba…

-¡Ya sé!- exclamó de pronto Suigetsu mientras golpeaba su palma con su mano hecha puño, como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento, las miradas de Naruto, Sasuke y Neji se posaron en él- Ese chico viene de Inglaterra- los demás lo miraron como retrasado, a todas leguas se notaba que era Japonés- No me miren así- dijo el peliblanco cayendo en cuenta de que se había expresado mal- Sé que es japonés, pero lo que quiero decir es que… Primero ¿ya se abran dado cuenta de que ese chico es de Konoha no es así?- los tres chicos asintieron levemente- Pues lo que quiero decir es que muchas personas se vinieron desde Inglaterra hasta acá, ya que allá también tienen un Konoha, supongo que es un tipo de intercambio o algo así, la cosa es que ese chico- apuntó a Kiba- es uno de los chicos que vienen de allá-

-¿Tú como sabes eso?- preguntó Neji, si era verdad lo que decía el idiota de Suigetsu, al que no solía creerle mucho, su prima quizás conocía al Inuzuka de Inglaterra…

-Verán, hace algunos meses, cuando mi "adorable" prima vino de visita- decía recalcando la palabra adorable en un tono irónico- me obligó a venir a Konoha, el punto es que mientras yo esperaba que saliera una nenota para poder por lo menos mirar sus…- explicaba mientras hacía señas con sus manos como si tocara unos pechos.

-Al grano idiota- dijo molesto el ojiperla.

-¡Mou! Nunca me dejan expresarme- reprochó berrinchudo el peliblanco mientras se cruzaba de brazos, estaba indignado, encima que le contaba la historia ellos lo interrumpen, bueno más bien, Neji lo interrumpe.

-Ya habla imbécil- dijo un serio Naruto, sorprendiendo a Neji y a Suigetsu.

-Será mejor que hables luego- habló Sasuke, llamando la atención de los otros dos, tenía que hacer algo, sino el rubio se dejaría en evidencia… Así es, Sasuke estaba haciendo algo por su amigo, no era tan maldito, bueno sí, pero esta vez no lo sería tanto…

-Bien, bien- decía el ojivioleta- siempre me gritan- decía por lo bajo- _Apuesto que me envidian por lo guapo e irresistible que soy, por eso se ensañan conmigo-_pensaba el peliblanco- Bueno, el asunto es que ese día que vine era el de la primera actuación de las personas de Inglaterra, ahí dijeron que ese día solo dos personas se presentarían de allá y uno de ellos fue ese tal Kiba- terminó de relatar asintiendo una y otra vez, dándose la razón.

-Ya veo- suspiró Neji, la historia de Suigetsu tenía concordancia, entonces sus sospechas deberían ser ciertas…

De pronto un ruido llamó la atención de todo los que estaban cerca, las puertas se estaban abriendo, los chicos se voltearon a mirar mientras que Kiba y Hinata miraban con alegría, esperanza, por fin estarían los cuatro, juntos, nuevamente…

Las puertas terminaron de abrirse dejando ver a seis personas, adelante se veían los cuatro que antes habían estado ahí mientras que detrás de ellos, y de los cuales solo se veían los pies, venían aquellos que estos fueron a buscar… Sasori, los gemelos y Kakashi se separaron dejando ver a Sakura y Gaara… Hinata emocionada por ver nuevamente a sus amigos comenzó a llorar nuevamente, los había extrañado tanto, y ahora los tenía ahí, frente a ella. Por su parte los Mellizos Haruno miraban a su alrededor, su hermano y amigos se habían hecho a un lado para que ellos observaran el lugar, seguramente de eso se trataba su tan famosa sorpresa, sus ojos miraban inquisidoramente el lugar, topándose con una chica, muy conocida por ellos, sus ojos botaban espesas lágrimas mientras los miraba con alegría…Era Hinata, era ella…

-Sakura-chan, Gaara-kun- habló la chica entre sollozos, los miró un pequeño momento más hasta que no lo aguanto más, y al igual que con Kiba, corrió para abrazarlos, primero a Gaara y luego a Sakura, ambos todavía no salieron de su estupor hasta que sintieron los brazos de Hinata…

-Los extrañé tanto- dijo delicadamente la ojiperla, por su parte los hermanos Haruno solo atinaron a sonreír, pero sonreír genuinamente, ante esta acción Kiba decidió unirse a ellos, se acercó hasta estar a la altura de Hinata, quedando al frente de sus amigos trapecistas…

Sasori estaba feliz por sus hermanos, él era consciente de que extrañaban a su amiga, habían vivido muchas cosas juntos, los cuatro, junto a Kiba, y es que ellos se conocieron en Inglaterra, específicamente en el colegio donde ellos iban allá, así es, cuando los pequeños Gaara, Sakura y Kiba cumplieron la edad necesaria para entrar al colegio, Dan, el jefe a cargo de Konoha en Inglaterra, los había inscrito a los tres en un colegio que quedaba cerca del recinto, él al ser el mayor ya estaba en ese colegio hace dos años, así que estaba emocionado por la llegada de sus pequeños hermanitos al lugar, ellos siempre habían sido su alegría y las de sus padres, corriendo por ahí, sonriendo siempre, ambos siempre tan activos, tan afectuosos, llenos de sentimientos, sentimientos que demostraban sin importar el lugar y la situación, tan diferente a ahora… Cuando los pequeños llegaron al colegio inmediatamente formaron muchos lazos, pero uno era especial, el que tenían con la tímida Hyuga Hinata, y es que ellos al verla tan sola se habían acercado a ella con la idea de integrarla, y con mucho cariño ellos lograron su cometido agregando también que con el paso de los años y con todas las cosas que les tocó vivir juntos, alegrías y tragedias, lograron que ella se abriera más, ya no mostrándose tan tímida como antes, y a pesar de que tanto Sakura como Gaara perdieran su efusividad por las cosas tan fuertes que les tocó vivir, él sabía que con aquella chica pelinegra y con Kiba ellos eran un poco más sentimentales que con los demás… Decidió que era momento de dejarlos solos, por lo que le hizo un gesto a los gemelos y a Kakashi para que se marcharan…

Neji estaba un tanto descolocado, jamás pensó que su prima abrazaría así como así a todos esos chicos, no sabía que significaban ellos para Hinata pero por lo que se podía dar cuenta era que entre los cuatro existía un lazo único, notó como su prima le sonreía cariñosamente, a los que en aquella tarde lo habían sorprendido con esa actuación tan hermosa, y ellos por su parte le devolvían la sonrisa, aunque no tan ampliamente como su prima y el castaño, el cual se acababa de incluir, decidió quedarse un poco afuera de todo esto, porque por lo que notaba ellos necesitaban un poco de espacio, pero pronto se metería en el asunto…

Con una expresión de completa incredulidad se encontraba Suigetsu mirando la escena, esto se habia vuelto tan emocionante para él, era como una novela en la vida real, y es que parecía la típica parte en que los protagonistas se reencuentran y todo es tan emocionante, incluso podía compararla con la de su telenovela favorita, cuando Marco Antonio Lorenzo se encuentra con Andrea Joaquina de las Mercedes y Carlos Manuel en el aeropuerto, los tres sin saber que tomarían el mismo vuelo a Cancún, todavía con el corazón latiendo de la emoción el peliblanco aplaudía silenciosamente el espectáculo, que según él, se estaba montando.

El rubio Namikaze no sabía que pensar… y es que sí, se había dado cuenta de que lo sentía por Hinata era algo fuerte, no un simple enamoramiento como lo había tenido con varias chicas antes de conocerla, no sabe cómo ocurrió, si fue en cuanto la vio o cuando habló con ella, y es que él se había sentido tan bien, tan él mismo cuando conversaba con ella, que ni cuenta se había dado que ya sentía que había formado un lazo con ella, y para él era especial por que muy a su manera el sentía que con ella no tenía necesidad de hacerse el lindo o el interesante, solo bastaba ser él… Pero ahora sentía como si cada vez estuviera más lejos, y es que antes no era que la sintiera muy cerca, pero sabía que era una de las pocas personas cercanas a ella en Japón, pero se equivocó, Hinata tiene a personas que son muchos más importantes que él en ese lugar, y no es que les esos chicos les cayeran mal o algo por el estilo, a decir verdad no los conocía, pero lo que realmente sabía es que en cuanto vio a la Hyuga tan cerca del Inuzuka algo dentro de él se había sentido quebrarse, y no quería sonar exagerado, pero así lo sentía él…

La cara de Sasuke ahora sí que había cambiado de su típica expresión de despreocupación, y es que la sorpresa de encontrarse con aquella chica pelirrosa lo tenía con una expresión de completa incredulidad, no sabía que pasaba en aquel día que cada vez se encontraba más de cerca con ella, dio gracias de que sus amigos estuvieran cada uno en su tema ya que así no pudieron verle la cara que puso al verla, jamás pensó que una de las personas que Hinata esperaba fuera esa chica, chica que de por cierto todavía tenía en su cabeza, y que ahora no solo se aparecía tocando el piano sino que también en aquella actuación, en ambas, eso sí, deslumbrándolo con esa belleza e interpretación que ella tenía… ¿Algo debe de andar mal en su cabeza no?, como es posible que en un solo día el haya podido interesarse tanto en esa chiquilla pelirrosa, no entendía como, pero si entendía que así se habían dado las cosas y muy a su pesar tenía que aceptarlo…

-No entiendo Hinata, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?- preguntó Sakura, llamando la atención de los demás también, aparte de la aludida, la voz de la chica hizo estremecer levemente al Sasuke, el cual a pesar de estar unos metros más allá, escuchó claramente.

-Cuando me enteré que se habían trasladado, me sentí pésimo ¿Saben?- dijo la chica, ya más calmada, había dejado de llorar- No sabía porque se habían ido así como así, sin avisarme… Después me enteré de que no habían tenido tiempo de hacerlo, así que por eso los disculpo- sonrió nuevamente- como saben mis tíos viven aquí en Japón, y mis padres al verme tan triste por su marcha decidieron que lo mejor sería que me viniese este año, a estudiar aquí, con mi primo, pero jamás pensé que al lugar donde los habían trasladado era acá, pensé que a lo mejor estarían en Alemania… No saben lo feliz que me puse cuando me enteré de que estaban aquí, me emocioné tanto que inmediatamente le pedí a mi tía que me comprara unos boletos para su función…- relataba la ojiperla…

-Es decir…- interrumpió Gaara- ¿Viste nuestra actuación de hoy?- preguntó.

-Así es- asintió Hinata, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y pequeñas lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos- Jamás pensé que vería mi historia en esta función, jamás pensé que ustedes la recrearan, estoy realmente feliz de que la tomaran en cuenta chicos-

-Te lo dijimos Hina-chan- dijo de pronto Gaara acercándose a la chica para limpiarle las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer- Nosotros representaríamos esa historia, para ti, por ti- la voz del chico era cálida y su mirada era de ternura, al igual que la de su hermana, algo no común en ellos.

-Ahora vuelve a sonreír, mira que extrañaba esa sonrisa tuya- dijo Kiba mientras le tomaba un hombro, ella sorprendida sonrío, para ellos…

-Por cierto… ¿Con quién viniste Hina-chan?- preguntó Sakura.

-¡Oh! Lo lamento tanto, déjenme los presento, vengan- les dijo haciéndoles seña para que la siguieran- Chicos- les habló a su primo y a sus amigos- Ellos son Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Gaara y Haruno Sakura- les dijo mientras los señalaba con su mano.

-_Sakura…-_ pensó el pelinegro- _Su nombre es Sakura…-_

-Saku-chan, Gaara-kun, Kiba-kun- ahora miro a los ya presentados- Ellos son mi primo Hyuga Neji- él castaño hizo una leve inclinación- y sus amigos Hozuki Suigetsu- el peliblanco sonreía coqueto, la pelirrosa le parecía de lo más hermosa, tenía que aprovechar la situación a ver si caía bajos sus redes, pero la susodicha apenas lo pelo, haciendo que este quedara hecho piedra- Namikaze Naruto- el rubio un poco triste trató de sonreír amigable, estaba algo dolido, pensó que por lo menos él sería lo más parecido a un amigo para ella pero se equivocó, para Hinata solo era el amigo de su primo…- y Uchiha Sasuke- el pelinegro solo asintió levemente, para después posar su vista en aquella chica pelirrosa, la miraba de una manera penetrante como si quisiera saber todo de ella con tan solo mirarla, ellos por su parte también lo miraba directamente, posándose en sus ojos, sentía que podía perderse en la inmensidad de esos profundos ojos negros…

-Mucho gusto- saludó cortésmente el pelirrojo, sorprendiendo a tres de los chicos, sin contar a Sasuke que estaba perdido en la mirada jade de Sakura, pareciera como si el chico que miraba tiernamente nunca hubiese existido, ni una muestra de sentimiento era reflejada en él.

La voz de su hermano la trajo de vuelta a este mundo, no sabía que era exactamente lo que le había ocurrido, a ella no solían ocurrirles esas cosas, así que decidió ignorarlas.

-Mucho gusto- dijo al igual que Gaara, y lo mismo ocurrió esta vez, solo que con Sasuke incluido, los cuatro se sorprendieron por la manera de hablar de la pelirrosa, era como si los chicos que se presentaron hace tan solo unos momentos en la función no fueran ellos mismos, sin una gota de sentimientos en los ojos.

-_¿Qué ocurre con ella?, no parece ser la misma-_pensó Sasuke, estaba un tanto contraria don la actitud de la chica.

-Por cierto… ¿ustedes son familiares?- preguntó curioso Suigetsu, si no había escuchado mal ambos se apellidaban Haruno, además ambos eran un tanto parecidos psicológica como físicamente.

-Somos hermanos- respondió de manera cortante el pelirrojo.

-¡Wau! ¿Es en serio?, es que su actuación los hacía ver de una manera… emm, más sentimental, dattebayo- agregó Naruto.

-Siempre nos toca presentaciones así, estamos acostumbrados- respondió sin más Sakura.

-Aunque muchas personas no saben de su parentesco- agregó Kiba- para mí son igualitos, pero para los demás no, muchos como tú- señalo a Naruto- piensan que son pareja ya que no saben su apellido, durante las funciones no suelen darlos- terminó de relatar al ver que sus amigos ni señas de explicarlo tenían.

-¡Oh!- fue la respuesta del rubio, eso era nuevo, no sabía, más bien no se habían percatado de que en las funciones no daban los apellidos de los acróbatas…

-Neji-nii- habló Hinata llamando la atención de su primo, este la miró, al igual que todos los presentes- Sé que no entiendes mucho a situación, pero quiero pedirte que me dejes quedarme un rato más- la chica vio como el ceño de su primo se fruncía- La casa está cerca- se apresuró a decir- y sé cómo llegar-

-No puedo dejarte aquí, por favor, apenas llegaste hace unas semanas, como te vas a saber el camino-

-Hinata tiene memoria espacial- agregó Sakura- Ella sabría cómo ubicarse aunque solo haya pasado una vez por ese lugar- su voz era firme y segura, sin ápice de duda, y es que era cierto, ellos sabían más que nadie que la Hyuga poseía esa capacidad, mientras tanto un Neji sorprendido no sabía que decir.

-Además si es por eso, nosotros podemos ir a dejarla- agregó Gaara.

-Jamás permitiríamos que le pasara algo a Hinata- terminó de decir Kiba.

-Solo será un momento más, pero necesito hablar con los chicos, por favor- casi imploró la ojiperla a su primo, mientras que este no sabía cómo debatirle, tenían todo de su lado, sus argumentos eran totalmente válidos, y a pesar de que no quería dejarla, tenía que aceptar.

-Está bien- dijo entre dientes el Hyuga- Vamos- habló mirando a sus amigos- Un gusto conocerlos- se despidió serio de los amigos de su prima.

-Igualmente- respondieron los tres, dos secamente y uno alegremente.

Dicho esto el castaño se dio media vuelta para salir del lugar, Suigetsu se despidió de la misma manera que su castaño amigo y lo siguió de cerca… mientras tanto Naruto volvía a su actitud de celos, saber que ella se quedaría con ellos le volvió a dar duro en el corazón del rubio…

-_Tengo que sacar al dobe de aquí, este idiota me las va a deber, y se las voy a cobrar con intereses-_pensaba el pelinegro mientras miraba a su amigo…- Adiós- dijo sin más mirando a los acróbatas, aunque su mirada se quedó prendada nuevamente en esa chica pelirrosa, era como si algo lo atrajera a ella.

-Adiós, Sasuke-kun- le respondió Hinata.

-Adiós- fue la respuesta de los demás.

-Vamos, dobe – habló nuevamente el Uchiha, tenía que salir rápidamente de ahí, por el bien de su idiota amigo y por su mismo bien…

-Mmmm…- asintió el Namikaze- Un gusto- dijo antes de voltearse sin esperar respuesta, él también quería saber rápidamente de ahí.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Nee, nee Neji- le hablaba un curioso Suigetsu al castaño, el cual iba caminando sin mirar atrás con una vena hinchada en la frente, ¿la razón?, fácil, la razón era que mientras él trataba de caminar tranquilamente el peliblanco iba pasándose de un lado al otro mirando a su amigo, hablándole una y otra vez…

-¡Déjame tranquilo idiota, ¿no notas que no quiero hablar?, si no te contesto es por algo, imbécil!- explotó Neji, deteniéndose a gritarle al peliblanco, el cual se le quedó viendo como si el nada hubiese hecho, inocentemente.

La gente a su alrededor murmuraba cosas como, "tan guapo y de tan mal humor", "pobre peliblanco, teniendo que soportar a ese gruñón" y cosas por el estilo, el castaño solo los ignoró y siguió su camino…

-¡Neji!- gritó nuevamente Suigetsu- Vamos, que me escuches…-gritó otra vez- Eso me pasa por no quedarme con Naruto y Sasuke, pero ya estamos lejos, y me da flojera devolverme- decía por lo bajo- Ya que… ¡Nejito, que me esperes!-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un cabizbajo Naruto va caminando por las calles en compañía de su amigo pelinegro, ambos no han dicho nada desde que salieron de Konoha, solo van caminando uno al lado del otro, eso sí, ambos notaron que delante de ellos ni rastros hay del Hyuga ni del Hozuki, seguramente el primero estaba algo cabreado con lo sucedido…

-Al parecer ni Neji sabía que Hinata-chan posee memoria espacial- comentó el rubio. Sasuke lo miró no entendiendo a qué quería llegar- Pero ellos si lo saben, parecieran que saben mucho de ella-

-Al parecer se conocen desde años, es obvio que deben de saberlo, dobe- dijo el Uchiha como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Yo…- el rubio miró hacia el lado contrario a donde estaba su amigo, no quería que lo viera en ese estado…

-Que mal estás dobe- dijo sin más Sasuke, Naruto lo miró sin entender- Supongo que estas afectado por lo de la prima de Neji y créeme que no pienso consolarte- decía sin siquiera mirarlo, su vista estaba hacia adelante- Lo único que te voy a decir es que eres bastante cobarde si te dejas vencer así como así… así de fácil, si quieres algo ve por ello, sea lo que sea, sea quien sea, sin importar lo que digan los demás- Naruto quedó tan sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo que no siguió caminando, se quedó paradote ahí mismo mientras que Sasuke sin importar más siguió caminando- Dobe…- murmuró negando con la cabeza…

Naruto siguió parado ahí por alrededor de diez minutos más, las palabras de Sasuke le rondaban en la cabeza una y otra vez, le había sorprendido de sobremanera, el pelinegro nunca le había dicho algo por el estilo, por eso lo tomó desprevenido, pero aun así sabía que él tenía razón… se estaba dando por vencido así de fácil… así es, él Namikaze Naruto el que siempre decía que nunca nadie lo vencería se encontraba en ese estado, y todo por Neji, así es, él sabía que podría tratar de acercarse a Hinata pero por su amigo no lo haría, eso era lo correcto ¿No?... Además, nada le aseguraba que ella se interesara en él, y sí, lo aceptaba, estaba asustado, asustado de que ella lo rechazara, así, sin más…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Neji estaba tendido en su cama con un libro en las manos, había llegado hace aproximadamente una hora y desde entonces él se encontraba leyendo en su habitación, no sin antes ir a decirle a su padre y a su madre que había llegado, ellos inmediatamente le habían preguntado por su prima y el les había contado todo lo ocurrido aquella tarde, su padre no lo había tomado muy bien, pero su madre afortunadamente había logrado calmarlo…

Sintió unos pasos por afuera de su pieza hasta detenerse, para después ser la puerta tocada suavemente, con un "pase" de su parte, esta fue abierta dejando ver a su prima… esta avanzó hacia dentro, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Neji-nii me gustaría hablar contigo- le dijo ella mientras se sentaba en le silla del escritorio de su primo, él por su parte se enderezó, sentándose a la orilla de su cama y dejando el libro sobre su escritorio.

-Te escucho- le dijo él.

-Mira… se que denante te quedaste con todas las dudas del mundo y no te culpo, era para eso- comenzó a explicar- Verás, los chicos para mi son amigos muy importantes, y por eso cuando me enteré de que estaban aquí en Japón, me prepuse ir a verlos, y así fue como convencí a la tía para que me comprara los boletos… cuando llegamos a Konoha me dí cuenta de que en el programa de funciones no estaba ninguno de ellos y no sabes la decepción y tristeza que me lleve- Neji con las palabras de su prima cada vez iba entendiendo más la situación- Pero luego todo cambio para mi, felicidad y esperanza me abordaron, ellos habían sido incluidos en el programa, Sakura y Gaara se presentarían- una sonrisa adornó su rostro- Para cuando ya los ví, parados en el escenario me convencí, eran ellos realmente, y aunque Kiba no estuviera ahí, sabía que estaba ahí, cerca… pero cuando realmente me sorprendí fue cuando me di cuenta de la historia que ellos estaban representando… Sabes, "el ángel guardián" aquella historia, fue escrita por mi- el rostro de Neji estaba en una completa sorpresa- Así es, escribí esa historia cuando íbamos a entrar a secundaria… ellos una vez me dijeron que recrearían la historia cuando fuera justo y necesario, y al parecer fue justo el día de hoy, el día que nos encontramos después de varios meses…-

-¿Desde cuando los conoces?- preguntó el Hyuga, esa era una duda que tenía desde que los vio juntos.

-Desde primaria- le respondió inmediatamente- Íbamos en el mismo colegio-

-Ya veo…-

-Ellos… Ellos son importantes para mi Neji, sabes perfectamente lo tímida que fui en la niñez ¿No es así?- él asintió- Bien, fue por ellos que dejé de serlo, ellos me ayudaron como no tienes idea, lograron que superara mis miedos y me abriera al mundo, ellos hicieron a quien soy ahora-

-Son muy cercanos ¿No?- tenía que saber si podía confiar en ellos.

-Así es, por ellos pondría mis manos al fuego, así como sé que ellos las pondrían por mi…-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un alegre Suigetsu se ve caminar por las calles, a cada chica que pasa le cierra un ojo coqueto, logrando que cada una de ellas suspire por él, haciendo que este sonría arrogante- _Que guapo, sexy, galante, hermoso, fabuloso y muchas otras cosas soy-_ pensaba sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

El peliblanco iba vestido con el uniforme de un colegio prestigioso de Japón, Colegio de la Hoja, dejando ver que él era alumno de este, el cual consistía en un pantalón de corte gris, una camisa blanca en la cual tenía el logo del colegio en el lado izquierdo del pecho, y que él llevaba abierta de los primeros dos botones, dejando ver parte de su torso, sobre esta traía una chaqueta de color rojo, desabrochada, la cual también tenía el logo del colegio en el mismo sitio que la camisa, la corbata, que era roja con lineas grises, iba suelta alrededor de su cuello, dándole un aire de rebeldía, sus zapatos eran negros y sobre sus hombros llevaba colgando su mochila, en sí, el chico iba totalmente provocativo.

De pronto el chico detiene su paso abruptamente, mira hacia todos lados, dándose cuenta de las lujuriosas miradas de todo tipo de mujeres, desde escolares, universitarias, hasta mujeres un poco mayores- _¡Oh no! Siento como si me fueran a violar- _Pensaba mientras se abrazaba a si mismo- _No las culparía, soy irresistible, me quedaría pero no puedo llegar tarde al primer día de preparatoria, me perdería a todas las nenasas que conoceré en ella-_ El peliblanco aterrado, decide correr hasta el colegio, después de todo no queda tan lejos, además si él suda es sexy, así que no se preocupa.

Después de correr por unos leves minutos, el ojivioleta llega a la entrada de un gran edificio, pasó corriendo las rejas de este y en cuanto estuvo dentro detuvo el paso para poder caminar, de las rejas hasta el edificio mismamente tal había una distancia de aproximadamente cien metros, en el cual había una gran cantidad de arboles y áreas verdes.

-¡Hey Suigetsu!- escuchó un grito, de una voz muy conocida por él.

-Que tal Naru-baka- le respondió como saludo el peliblanco. El rubio indignado llegó donde su amigo estaba con el ceño fruncido.

-No me digas baka, baka- le dijo Naruto.

-Lo que digas, baka- le respondió burlón Suigetsu, el ojiazul iba a protestar cuando…- ¡Oe Sasuke!- gritó cantarinamente.

Sasuke, el cual iba con paso despreocupado unos metros más atrás, levantó el rostro con fastidio al reconocer la voz de Suigetsu, su mueca aumento más en cuanto vio al rubio, ¿Y es que acaso que había hecho él para merecer esto? Por qué que le tocaba a él encontrarse con sus dos amigos más idiotas que podía tener… ¿No podía ser Neji?...

-¡Nejito! ¡Hinata-chan!- gritó nuevamente el ojivioleta, inmediatamente en cuanto Naruto escuchó el segundo nombre se tensó, durante todo el fin de semana había llegado a una conclusión respecto al tema de Hinata… Se alejaría de ella, por el bien de ella, de él y para no tener un problema con Neji, tal como lo dijo Sasuke, sería un débil, se dejaría vencer… Era lo mejor ¿Cierto?...

Sasuke se volteó dándose cuenta que tan solo unos metros más atrás de él venían los primos Hyuga, esperó hasta que estos estuvieran cerca para hacer una leve inclinación en forma de saludo, la cual respondida de la misma manera, para después caminar, los tres juntos, hasta donde estaban los idiotas de sus amigos…

-¡Buen día mis queridos amigos!- Saludaron alegremente tanto Naruto como Suigetsu al unisono, el primero ocultando todas sus inquietudes y el segundo tan sonriente como siempre, él ni en cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor…

-Hmp- fue la respuesta de Sasuke.

-Buen día- respondió como siempre tan cortés Neji.

-Buen día chicos- saludó sonriente Hinata, la cual al igual que los chicos vestía el uniforme del colegio, dando a entender que también estudiaba con ellos, y así era… El uniforme femenino consistía en una falda gris, la cual le llegaba hasta mediado de los muslos, dejando a la vista las niveas piernas de la chica, unas calcetas blancas, que les llegaba hasta las rodillas, unos zapatos negros, los cuales tenía un pequeño tacón, una blusa blanca, la que al igual que la de los chicos poseía el logo del colegio al lado izquierdo del pecho, sobre ella vestía una chaqueta roja, con el mismo logo del colegio, y por último la corbata la traía bien puesta donde correspondía, a diferencia de los chicos…

Sasuke y Neji, como todos estudiantes, también venían con su uniforme bien puesto, pero a diferencia de Suigetsu y Naruto que andaban iguales, estos traían la corbata anudada, pero floja, dejando a la vista parte de su pecho, ya que traían los dos primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados, y dado a las actitudes de estos cuatro, para la vista de muchas, los chicos eran totalmente sexys y deseables.

-Vamos, chicos- dijo un motivado peliblanco mientras comenzaba su camino hasta dentro del recinto escolar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dentro de un salón se pueden ver muchos jóvenes interactuando entre sí, debido a que todos son de primero de preparatoria, no muchos se conocen, para todos es común ver caras nuevas en aquel lugar… La sala era bastante espaciosa, los puestos estaban ordenados de manera que quedaban cuatro columnas de mesas, frente a ellas estaba la mesa del profesor, y obviamente la pizarra la cual estaba totalmente limpia, dando cuentas de que no se utilizaba hace bastante tiempo. El timbre sonó haciendo que todos los alumnos del salón se sentaran en su puesto, pronto comenzarían las clases…

En la columna de mesas que estaba cerca de la ventana se puede ver a una tranquila Hinata mirando hacía afuera, ella estaba sentada, sola, en la mesa cuatro, contada desde adelante hacia atrás, una sonrisa adorna su rostro, es como si supiera que algo realmente bueno fuera a ocurrir…

En la columna siguiente se pueden ver a Neji y a Suigetsu sentados en la sexta mesa, también contada desde adelante hacia atrás, el primero tiene cara de preocupación mientras mira a su prima, no la entiende, él sabe que pone de su parte, pero no logra comprender la mente de Hinata, por su parte el peliblanco le sonríe coqueto a cada chica que posa su mirada en él y es que desde que llegaron que ya tienen varias fans por ahí, pero él lo comprende, sus amigos y él siempre han sido el centro de la atención donde van. Detrás de ellos y en la última mesa se encuentran Naruto y Sasuke, el rubio se encuentra, literalmente echado en la mesa, no quiere nada, ver tan sonriente a la Hyuga hace que su corazón lata con fuerza y él no se pude permitir eso, ya se había propuesto olvidarla así que así lo haría… El Uchiha por su lado mira desinteresado hacía al frente, está cabreado, hace rato que nota las miradas de un grupo de chicas que pareciera que los denudaran con la mirada, y no es como que no le guste, al contrario, pero está aburrido que se formen grupos de fangirls que lo acosen todo el día, en su colegio anterior incluso se atrevieron a robarle un bóxer mientras se duchaba, no entendía como podían llegar a tanto…

-Nee, Neji- habló Suigetsu mirando a su amigo castaño.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó.

-¿Por qué Hinata-chan se quiso sentar sola en la fila de al lado?- preguntó el peliblanco curioso.

-Eso es algo que yo también quisiera saber… Ella solo dijo que quería sentarse ahí y que no me preocupara por ella- le relató el Hyuga.

-¿Tu prima es así de rara o esta rara?- preguntó un tanto despectivo Sasuke- Al parecer los Hyuga son así- decía burlón mientras se encogía de hombros restandole importancia, mientras que Neji con el ceño fruncido se dio vuelta para fulminarlo con la mirada.

-No te hagas el interesante Sasuke, mira que con tu hermano me queda claro que los Uchiha no son los más normales de este mundo- le devolvio la burla el ojiperla.

-Buena esa Nejito- Suigetsu le palmeo el hombro al mencionado, mientras que este lo miraba como si su contacto lo contagiara con una enfermedad terminal- Por cierto… ¿Qué le pasa al baka?- preguntó refiriéndose al rubio, el cual ahora parecía estropajo en la mesa.

-Se volvió en un dobe miedosito al parecer- dijo Sasuke como si nada mientras que Naruto como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero se levantó de la silla mientras lo miraba acusador apuntándolo con un dedo.

-No me digas miedosito, teme, tu no sabes nada, dattebayo, ya te quiero ver en mis zapatos- le gritó el ojiazul llamando la atención de todo en el salón.

-Hmp- el pelinegro ignorando al rubio se puso sus auriculares, no quería entrar en una discusión a esa hora de la mañana, así que cortó por lo sano, ignorarlo.

-Hey teme, no me ignores- protestaba Naruto mientras se sentaba en su puesto fulminando con la mirada a su compañero.

-Ya déjate de armar jaleo Naruto, Sasuke no te va a escuchar- le dijo Neji.

-¡Ahhh!- se jalaba los cabellos frustrado, nada salia como él quería últimamente…

La puerta del salón es abierta dejando ver a un hombre de aproximadamente veinticinco años entrar por ella, su cabello corto era de un castaño claro, los cuales les hacían un perfecto contraste con sus oscuros ojos verdes, sus facciones son varoniles y hermosas, y su sonrisa podría enloquecer a cualquiera... El hombre viste unos pantalones de corte recto cafés, una camisa levemente ceñida de color blanca, desabrochada del primer botón, sobre esta trae puesto un bolero de esos que suelen usar los garzones, solo que este es de color café , combinandole perfectamente con los pantalones y sus zapatos negros están bien lustrados, en su mano derecha carga un bolso en el cual seguramente trae sus documentos y en la izquierda trae su abrigo de color negro.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar en el salón, y es que varias de las féminas estaban que le saltaban encima del hombre, varias sentían que se volverían locas al tener a tanto chico guapo en ese colegio, primero los bombonazos de su salón y después este, que quien sabe quien es, pero de que es guapo, es guapo…

-Buen día chicos- habló el hombre- Mi nombre es Mitsukami Seiichi y yo seré su tutor este año, espero que nos llevemos bien- terminó de decir con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Muchos se sorprendieron, jamás pensaron que ese chico sería su profesor, y es que si se ponía uniforme pasaría de lo más bien como un sempai…

-Antes que nos presentemos bien me dijeron que tengo que esperar al director, él no debe de tardar…- en ese momento la puerta es tocada, haciendo que el profesor detenga su hablar- Pase- dijo lo bastante fuerte como para que la persona que estuviera del otro lado pudiera escuchar, la puerta se abre haciendo que todos en el salón posen su vista en un hombre de edad, su cabello canoso y sus arrugas dejan notar que pasa los sesenta años, el hombre va vestido con un traje de color gris, camisa blanca y corbata negra.

-Buen día chicos, ¿tengo entendido que este es el salón del 1-2 cierto?- pregunta mirando hacia los alumnos, los cuales asienten levemente- Como sabrán mi nombre es Kido Mitsuo, el director de este colegio, como alumnos de primero que son les doy la bienvenida, aunque la oficial se las daré en el acto de bienvenida- explicaba- Si se preguntan porque estoy aquí les respondo inmediatamente, pasen- gritó hacia la puerta, haciendo que estas se deslizaran nuevamente, pero esta vez no entro una persona, sino tres…

Caminando con paso seguro y elegante entró de los primeros Gaara, seguiendolo de cerca y al igual que su hermano Sakura entró al salón, por último un divertido Kiba entró junto a ellos, los tres vistiendo el uniforme del colegio. Muchos murmullos inundaron el lugar y es que muchos conocían a los chicos frente a ellos, eran los de Konoha, los prodigios que venían de Inglaterra y con los que muchas veces se deleitaron en las funciones…

Las chicas ahora si se sentían en el paraíso, y es que el pelirrojo y el castaño frente a ellas estaban como querían mientras que los chicos babeaban por la pelirrosa…

-Muchos de ustedes habrán notado que ellos son de Konoha, estos chicos estudiaran con ustedes, así que espero que los traten bien, preséntense- los miró.

-Haruno Gaara- dijo secamente el pelirrojo, aun así sacó varios suspiros.

-Haruno Sakura- la voz delicada de la chica contrastaba totalmente con su tono frío utilizado en su presentación, pero eso no detuvo las miradas soñadoras de varios chicos.

-Inuzuka Kiba, un gusto- dijo alegremente el castaño, conquistando a varias por ahí.

Hinata miraba alegremente a sus amigos, ella sabía perfectamente que ellos ingresarian al mismo colegio que ella, los cuatro se había sorprendido cuando se lo hicieron saber, pero aún así estaban felices, aunque unos lo demostraran más que otros, una sonrisa de nostalgia adornó su rostro, recordó cuando estudiaban en Inglaterra, las muchas cosas que vivieron, pero rápidamente movió su cabeza como si estuviera despejandola, y sonrió felizmente de nuevo, ahora que estaba juntos sabía que muchas otras aventuras más los esperarían, de eso estaba segura…

Neji por fin descubrió la razón por la cual su prima estaba tan feliz y rara a la vez, era por ellos, de eso estaba seguro, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero ya estaba sucediendo, dejaría que las cosas fluyeran para ver donde llegarían…

Suigetsu estaba de lo más encantado, siempre que estaban ellos cerca significaba algo emocionante como las de sus novelas, y es que él era adicto a ellas, si no ¿De donde sacaba sus palabras y movimientos galantes? Esos protagonistas si que sabían hacerla, y él como buen protagonista de su novela sabría como volverla emocionante, con esos chicos incluidos, y por supuesto con la chica pelirrosa incluida, no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, una vez lo ignoró, más no lo volvería a hacer, el tenía a todas las chicas bajo su encanto y eso no cambiaría…

Naruto ahora si que estaba cagado, no tendría ninguna posibilidad de ni siquiera ser amigo de Hinata... aunque tenía que verle el lado positivo, esos chicos realmente se veían buenas personas, además así le servía a él para alejarse completamente de ella, sí, eso tenía que hacer…

Un anonadado Sasuke se encontraba mirando hacia el frente, ahí estaba ella, Sakura, la chica pelirrosa que no se podía sacar de la cabeza estaba frente a sus ojos, él sabía perfectamente que algo raro le pasaba con esa chica y ahora que iba a ser su compañera de salón estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo, de eso estaba seguro, descubriría que le pasaba con esa chica de ojos jade como que se llamaba Uchiha Sasuke…

...

**Hola! Aquí estoy yo con un nuevo capítulo! Aunque sé que me he demorado, pero es que la inspiración no venía a mi t.t pero como se podrán dar cuenta ya volvió :D**

**Espero que les vaya gustando como se va tornando la historia, espero sus comentarios para ver como les parece :D**

**Saludos y cuídense!**


End file.
